A Vampire to Remember
by ChristinaAguileraFan
Summary: Title sucks. Edward left Bella in New Moon and didn't know she was pregnant. Now how will he deal with two daughters and one hates him. When one finds love will he let her go. What problems will happen?
1. How it Went

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was pregnant. Now, his two twin daughters find him. Can he repair there relationship and get Bella back?  
**

**My first Edward & Bella fanfic, just so excited (:**

**~A Vampire to Remember~**

**Chapter One: How it went, 3rd person POV**

When he left that day he didn't know what or who exactly he was leaving behind. Of course he knew he was leaving Bella but he thought that was it. That was all he was giving up.

Of course Bella didn't know what was going on at the time, what was inside of her. She felt the pain though. The pain of his departure. She even went though the woods searching for him. She ended up getting lost though and crawling into a ball wrapping her arms around herself going to sleep.

She was found though by Sam Uley. A wolf from La Push and brought back safely to Charlie. She wasn't in the right state though. All she could do was cry and feel the pain. He said it would be like he never even existed, he lied. But she was happy in a way because of the pain, she remembered that he was real.

After about a week of his departure she started getting sick. Throwing up often. She finally had the courage and took a pregnancy test, but it couldn't be true right. Vampire's just couldn't have kids, it was just impossible.

Nothing's impossible because that was true. It turned out positive. She panicked and walked back and forth in her room eventually she tripped and found that a piece of wood was lifted from the floor.

Curious she lifted it and found that under the floor boards there were her birthday presents. She couldn't take it. She cried all night long. Charlie left her alone this time. She was thankful for that. She felt so bad. I mean she knew how he was with emotions and everything and here she was making things worse and even more awkward for him.

She had to get out though. She knew she couldn't have her kids here where it wouldn't be a normal pregnancy. It would be a vampire one and she wasn't even sure if she would survive. One thing she was sure on is that she would do anything to protect her baby.

Bella packed a suite case that night and filled it with cloths and other materials she knew she would need. She even put in her presents that she had gotten from her birthday. She would go to the Cullen house. She knew they wouldn't be there so it would be all clear.

Unfortunately when she went to bring her things downstairs she hadn't done it quietly enough but she would've gotten caught anyway since Charlie happened to be awake.

"Where you going Bells?" He asked. Her face flushed as she panicked.

"I can't stay dad. I promise I will contact you and everything but right now things are just crazy. Please, just let me go." She pleaded. The tears were now streaming down her face.

And to her shock, he let her. He gave her a big hug and whispered in her ear, "I want you to call me in the morning. Okay, or else I'm coming to find you. I'll keep this from your mother for now."

Bella nodded. She was thankful. At least he could somewhat resemble to the pain she felt and she was glad that he wasn't calling her mother, bringing her into things. That would just be even more stress.

Charlie put the suitcase in Bella's truck for her and watched her drive off from the door. Even though she hadn't seen it Charlie had tears in his eyes running down his face.

When Bella reached the Cullen house she easily got in. To her surprise the door wasn't locked and the furniture was also still there. She went back out getting her suitcase and rolled it in behind her. She couldn't help going upstairs but of course after locking the door.

She went to his room. And when she got there, she cried even harder than she had. It had furniture was piratically empty. All of his things were gone. It was a little easier that way though, she would be in even more of a depression if that was there.

She had to be strong though. She had a child to look out for. From just guessing she guessed that this wouldn't be a normal pregnancy.

She ended up drifting off to sleep on his couch that night. She called Charlie in the morning just to tell him that she was okay. She didn't want to keep him on the phone for to long because in some way she knew she was hurting him.

That same day she felt it. Her baby. It was a kick and it sprung her forward a little bit but she couldn't help smile.

As weeks past she noticed how this pregnancy was really wearing her out. She was more tired and only moved when she needed to. She tried to keep materials by her and one special object that she knew she would need.

She moved to a room where Carlisle had all of his hospital equipment. And it happened on one day in the afternoon. She felt it and knew that her baby was coming and she was ready. She pushed and out came a beautiful baby girl. She cradled her but a couple of seconds later she felt another push of pain. She pushed harder and out came another.

She cradled her girls for a moment when she felt the pain in her body. She took the needle that was by her on a table next to her and pushed it right into her heart.

She felt the pain. All of it. How could she not? It hurt so bad. But she wasn't sure if it would work, if she would transform. So before she went completely out of it she looked at her girls.

"My girl's. I love you two so much. Maddison and Courtney," Bella smiled before she faded away seeing darkness.

**A lot of you are probably a little confused, aha more later into the story it will explain what the needle was and everything, well where she got it from but it was Vampire Venom. Tell me how you liked it. Alert, Favorite, Review :)(:**


	2. Fifteen Years Later

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was pregnant. Now, his two twin daughters find him. Can he repair there relationship and get Bella back?**

**~A Vampire to Remember~**

**Chapter Two: Fifteen Years Later, Maddie POV:**

Fifteen Years. It had been fifteen years since Edward left my mother. Yeah and just the thinking about it made me sick to my stomach to. How could he do that to the women he 'claimed' to love? I don't know. But I did know that I would never get over it, I couldn't. So that was part of the reason I hated the Cullen's. All of the Cullen's. I didn't care what anyone said like how sweet some of them were, I hated them all.

"Girl's get your butt's downstairs for breakfast," Mom screamed. I rolled my eyes. This was my life and I loved it.

My name is Maddison. But everyone calls me Maddie. Full name Maddison Alice Cullen. Yeah, my middle name happens to be after Alice Cullen whatever. I didn't exactly like that part of my name but didn't give too much trouble about that. I had a twin sister named Courtney but we looked nothing alike. Besides I was older than her by like two, three minutes.

I got up from my bed and rushed downstairs to where my mother was finishing making breakfast for Courtney and I. Even though she was full Vampire we were half and enjoyed human food but we still had to get an ounce of animal blood in our systems at least once a month or something like that.

Once I was downstairs mom's back was turned to me. It amazed me how she could still live in this house. The Cullen house. You'd think she would want to be as far away from here as possible but a part of me knew she still wanted to feel somewhat close to them and that was why she stayed here.

I felt sorry for her to be honest. She and my sister had it bad for the Cullen's.

"Morning, Mom." I said kissing her cheek. She turned and smiled at me slightly.

"Good Morning Maddie. Where's your sister?"

"Right here," Courtney said bounding down the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh when she fell. She had a lot of mom's features. One of them being clumsy.

Even though Courtney and I were twins we still looked different. I had most of Edward's looks while she had mom's looks. That kind of annoyed me. Well not kind of, it really pissed me off.

My hair was red, auburn red and straight. It went a little bit past my chest but not that long. From when Edward was human I guess he had green eyes because they were now passed down to me. Great. I had an olive complexion just like my sister. I stood a full 5'4. I was kind of short to a lot of people in school but whatever. In school I was a Freshman but since it was Summer when I went back I would be a Sophomore.

"So," Mom said putting breakfast down. She was usually the person to the start the conversation in the morning. Or Courtney. "How was your night?"

I rolled my eyes. If I was being honest I was the trouble maker in the house. Courtney was the good one. And last night I was escorted home by the cops, well Grandpa Charlie because I wasn't home at an appropriate time. Whatever you want to call it.

I mean I was walking home from the beach. I was just with my friends hanging out when Mom called telling me it was late and to come home and all this other shit that I really didn't care about.

So just to her to shut the hell up -not sure you know this her voice get's annoying after awhile- I left and walked home. Only to be stopped by Grandpa Charlie. Yeah, that wasn't a pleasant conversation as he drove me home.

He was one of the few people to know where mom lived and everything. The less he knew about the Supernatural world out there, the better.

"Just fine, until I got called back to the house. And then Grandpa Charlie had to take me back here," I said rolling my eyes. I dug into my breakfast shortly after. I didn't need to get grounded.

"Well my night was pleasant. I spent most of the day with Ashlee until about six then came back here and cleaned my room a little bit," Courtney smiled.

"Goody too shoes," I muttered.

"Maddie, watch it." Mom snapped at me. I contained myself to make sure that I didn't roll my eyes at her.

"Whatever, Maddie. Don't get mad at me just because you got into trouble last night. You know I was thinking, we haven't had sister bonding time in awhile." She said softly.

That voice. I knew that voice. She wanted to speak to me about something but obviously she didn't want mom to know. And her eyes proved it. Whatever. I could get out of the house anyway.

"Good idea. I've been meaning to go out to Seattle and stuff today, so how about it? I have to get some stuff but you girls can do whatever," Mom said smiling. She really thought nothing was wrong. Well she and Courtney were alike.

I glanced out the window. Mom would be safe to go outside today. It was foggy and was obviously going to rain soon. It was only a matter of time. Maybe even some lightning and thunder tonight.

"Sounds great. So how about it Maddie?" Courtney's eyes were pleading with me. I rolled mines before shaking my head.

"Sure, whatever. Just let me take a shower and get dressed and stuff." I told them. I was finished with my breakfast now so I put it in the sink before hurrying into the bathroom.

I took a good fifteen minute shower. It felt so nice. The warm water and everything. So I was pissed when Courtney's kept knocking on the bathroom door. We didn't share a bathroom it was just that she liked this one best.

If I would've been paying attention I would've went into another one but this was the first one in my sight. I rolled my eyes and turned the water off wrapping myself up in a towel. As I left Courtney glared and hurried up shutting the door.

"Someone's in a cranky mood this morning." I smirked leaving. Even though I wasn't there I knew she was rolling her eyes at me.

I went into my bathroom and smiled as I entered. I was welcomed with the smell of lilacs. One of my favorite. I was also a very big fan of roses.

I took care of my regular morning activities. Brushing teeth, washing face, and all of that jazz. Once I was finished I returned to my room. I had taken Rosalie and Emmett's old room. It was now painted lilac purple. Basically that was how my whole bedroom set went. Lilac and stuff like that, cherry wood furniture.

I went over to my closet and searched for a second. After the basics I changed into one of my American Eagle Graphic Fleece. It was pink and had the logo on it. I put on denim blue skinny jeans and my Moccasins.

I was in my mirror coming my hair when someone knocked on my door. I already knew that it was Courtney. "What?"

"Can I come in?"

"I guess," I said sighing and smiling. We had that kind of sister bond I guess. We could joke around but when we actually did go at it, it was bad. I mean Courtney was usually calm and everything so if I got her mad it had to be something big.

I turned and looked at my sister. I felt my mouth drop. She was wearing the same outfit as me. Only she was wearing silver hoop earrings and had her hair in a high ponytail. I had in diamond studs.

I looked at Courtney after taking in her outfit. She really did resemble mom. Her hair wasn't just straight like mine -unless she straightened it of course- but it was wavy and just a tad longer than mines. She had deep chocolate brown eyes. 5'4 and an olive complexion. Her cheeks were a light dusty rose to

"Really. Did you have to steal my outfit?" I wondered rolling my eyes and smiling before turning back around to the mirror.

"Oh shut up. And thanks for using my bathroom this morning. I had to take a quick shower."

"Well I see you used vampire speed to get ready."

"Yep. Mom said be ready in ten minutes. And I call front seat."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She left me alone than. I put a headband in hair before getting my bag and turning downstairs.

Mom and Courtney were both ready by the time I was downstairs. We headed into mom's Nissan Murano. Over the years she decided it would be better to change from her truck to a new car plus more room. Especially how Courtney and I liked to shop.

I listened to my Ipod the whole was to Seattle. It was long drive. I was aware of Courtney and Mom's conversation about something but paid no attention. I was in my own little world right now. Mom left us to go do some type of shopping when we got there.

I knew she really didn't know what to do with the fortune that was left for us by the Cullen's but still.

"So what do you want to do?" Courtney asked as we entered the mall. I just rolled my eyes.

"Cut the crap Courtney just tell me what you wanted me to know."

"Alright, but after the photo booth." I rolled my eyes and let her drag me there. Luckily we didn't have to wait because it was open.

We took our pictures and then went to get our nails and feet done. I decided on dark brown for both my feet and hands, while Courtney wanted hot pink. We decided to go get our feet done first.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I wondered. It was just us two right now for the moment in the pedicure area anyway.

"It's important. And I want you to listen to everything I say before you just freak out on me."

"Okay, talk."

"I found them."

"Them? I need a name Courtney," I said sitting back relaxing. What next fashion trend had she found now, or what book had she found now that she was interested in.

"The Cullen's," she whispered.

My eyes flew open as I stared at her in shock. Was she serious? She had to be joking but by the look on her face I knew what she was saying was true. She had did something crazy. Oh god...

What the hell had she done?

**So, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Review, Favorite, Alert! **(:


	3. What Have You Done

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was pregnant. Now, his two twin daughters find him. Can he repair there relationship and get Bella back?**

**~A Vampire to Remember~**

**Chapter Three: What Have You Done, Maddie POV:**

In our fifteen years of being alive Courtney has done some crazy shit sometimes, I'm not going to lie but now, with her telling me she found the Cullen's I'm rigid.

"What..did..you..do?" I spat through my teeth.

Courtney knew I was pissed off. By the way she was slouching in her seat oh yeah, she definitely knew.

"Just hear me out first please," she spoke softly. I wasn't going to get loud, well not here anyway. I mean I knew better weather I acted like I did or not.

"Relax, I just want to know..what the hell were you thinking!" I was in a somewhat soft somewhat pissed off tone.

She looked at me with pleading eyes, "You want to know what I was thinking? I was thinking that I want to know them! They are family. Weather you want to admit it or not."

I rolled my eyes, "They're family. They left us! Well Mom!"

"Yes but they did it out of love. Dad did it out of love."

I was really annoyed and glad at the moment. I was annoyed because I would never understand how Courtney and Mom had these fascination's with the Cullen's even after everything they had done but glad that we were alone at the moment.

"Courtney, you're insane!" I told her. "Out of love? I don't care what way you see it they left her and it was wrong!"

Courtney sighed. She probably knew that I was going to be resistant to this whole thing. I mean she knew me well enough.

"Just here me out," Courtney said.

"That's what you just told me awhile ago and I still didn't like what you had to say!"

"Okay but can we just talk before we get our feet and stuff done. We have to use this time wisely." She told me seriously.

I knew she was right but at the moment I didn't care. "Fine, hurry up though."

"Okay, I want to get to know the Cullen's. Despite what you think of them, they are family."

"Me adding in my despite, I don't care. They left us!"

"They didn't know."

"I'm not going and I know Mom won't let you go either." She gave a guilty look. Oh tell me she didn't talk to Mom about this already.

"Tell me, you didn't go to Mom." She shook her head no. Thank god. I could only imagine what would be going through Mom's head if she found out that Courtney had found the Cullen's.

Would she want to look for them as well? I would only hope not. She would have to be stronger than that.

"No," she said confirming it even though by her shaking her head I already knew. "I didn't but I will."

"Are you fucking crazy?" I shrieked almost a little to loud. I lowered my voice at once, "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't tell her or else she will be in a worse depression than she is now."

"Mom's not depressed." Courtney tried to defend and I rolled my eyes.

"We both know that's a lie! Even Grandpa Charlie knows. Because she needs to get over him."

"What do you suggest she does try and find someone else?"

I thought about that for a minute. Did I want that? No, I didn't. That was a dumb idea because then who knows what all would happen and I really didn't want to find out. Plus I liked my life the way it was right now.

"No but still she needs to get over him. He's not coming back!" I stated. "And we are not going to find those Cullen's either."

"We'll see," she muttered and I was going to reply but the lady came in then to do our feet and then nails. She apologized and we told her it was fine.

Courtney and I were silent for the rest of the time. I mean I was ticked off with her and I knew she was aggravated that I hadn't given her an answer that she wanted but I really didn't care. What did she expect from me? She knew how I felt about the Cullen's.

Once our nails and feet were completely done we did a bit more shopping before going to meet Mom.

She had texted Courtney when we were in the middle of getting our feet done and Courtney told me that Mom wanted to have lunch. It was strange because she couldn't really eat anything but we had done it before so whatever.

When we met Mom for lunch she looked deep in thought. Even though she was a Vampire I don't think she noticed our presence. Of course I ruined her concentration.

"MOM!"

She jumped startled and looked at me. Wow, I had startled her. That was kind of funny. I couldn't help but laugh. Some people hear looked at us but I glared. It was rude to stare. My glare must've been a good one because as soon as they met my eyes they looked away.

Courtney tapped my shoulder, "That was rude to glare like that, you were awfully loud. And Mom are you alright?"

Mom smiled nodding but it was so obvious that something was wrong with her. At the moment I just wasn't sure what it was exactly.

**Bella POV:**

Even though at the moment the girl's didn't know it I had heard every word. Courtney was acting very strange and I wanted to know what was wrong. I know that it was wrong of me but still, they were my daughters and if I could help I would.

I had been a little on edge lately though. The girl's were going to be turning Sixteen soon. So that would mean that it had been sixteen years since he had left, Edward.

That's what Courtney really wanted to speak with Maddie about though. She wanted to meet her father and the rest of her family. In my own way I could understand. I pined for that moment to meet them again as well but then I remembered all that happened and how he left me and I was just so angry.

Anyway I had waited outside the Nail Salon well somewhere close but at the same time somewhere I wouldn't be seen or caught and listened. I thanked the hearing at this moment.

To get to the point I knew about how Courtney had found the Cullen's. That must've been what she was working so hard on before Summer ended. She said it was a report but I could tell that was a lie and I knew it.

So she was working on finding them. Get to know them. What they were like, she wanted to know the other part of her family.

Maddie on the other hand didn't give a damn.

She wanted nothing to do with the Cullen's. I got where she was coming from I really did but at the same time I didn't want her to hold out all of her anger on them because of me. What happened between the Cullen's and I, or more like Edward and I was between us and I didn't want her in the middle of it. Things would just get more messy.

But did I want to go? Did I want them to go and meet them? Yes and No.

Yes, because I thought they should know them. At least try and get to know them before they make their decisions based of what they have heard.

And no because I didn't want my girl's out their alone. Physically I was strong enough to take them to the Cullen's if they ended up wanting to go but mentally? Mentally I think would crack as soon as I saw one of them and go running for the hills.

I wanted them, well Courtney to tell me though to confide in me. And I would really love to know how she found them. That would be a nice thing to know. I'm not going to lie, I've looked for them a couple of times but never have found them.

So I called the girls to lunch. I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice them come in and sit down that was until Maddie went, "MOM!"

I felt everyone's eyes on us here. Maddie glared at them all and the immediately looked away. Courtney scolded her but I knew she didn't care.

"Maddie, you really should've have glared at them like that." I told her. "It was rude."

"So was them staring. I mean come on Mom, you taught us it was rude to stare," Maddie defended.

I took in a deep breath and quirked my eyebrows, "Yeah but you do it anyway so it doesn't matter."

Maddie scrunched down in her seat, she knew she did. The waiter came over and introduced himself as Jimmy. "What can I get you girl's to drink?"

I noticed how he seemed to be checking Courtney out. She blushed. I knew she had noticed as well but she said nothing and just kept her head down.

"I'll have a coke," Maddie said.

"Me too," Courtney agreed.

"Make that three Coca Cola's," I told him not looking him in the eye trying to pretend to be somewhat interested in my menu.

He nodded and then walked away, "So do you girl's know what you want to eat?"

Courtney nodded but before she could continue the waiter Jimmy was back with our drinks. "Do you girl's know what you would like to order?"

The twins nodded telling Jimmy what they wanted. I just ordered a Salad with Chicken even though I knew that I wasn't planning on eating it. I would take it home though and eventually one of the girl's would have it.

It was quite while we waited for our food. Maddie seemed very uncomfortable right now. I could guess it was from her and Courtney's conversation about the Cullen's.

"Maddie," I said. She looked up at me and our eyes met. "Something wrong?" She shook her head no but I knew that was a lie.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Courtney, you okay?" I wondered. I knew she might crack and tell me. I hoped she would, I wanted her to know that if she wanted to meet the Cullen's I would let her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, all of this shopping," she laughed to herself. I nodded trying to put on my best face like I had actually bought what she just said.

It was quite again, Jimmy came back with our food and I noticed how he still looked at Courtney, maybe he would ask her out. I was interested to know what he wanted with my daughter so I listened in closely as he walked away and through the doors.

Because of my sight I could see him speaking to someone and I could hear, "See that girl? I'm so going to tap that."

I was disgusted. He wouldn't be tapping anything. And if he asked her out the answer would be no.

"Courtney, if Jimmy asks you out tell him no." Maddie said, I smiled at her. She was always protective of Courtney.

"Why?"

"Because he just want's to tap that," Maddie told her harshly before picking up one of her french fries and dipping in into ketchup before eating it.

"Harsh," Courtney whispered. She then stared down at her pasta stabbing it with her fork.

"No sweetie, I think harsh is what you're doing to that poor pasta but your sister is right." I told her honestly.

She half smiled half frowned and then started muttering something. I smiled at Maddie and shrugged. Surely enough Jimmy came over and gave us the check, well after I asked. Anyway when he came back he looked at Courtney asking, "So can I get your #?"

"No." It was plain and simple the way Courtney said it.

"Really, you should get to know me." He leaned into Courtney's face.

"Really you should back our of my sister's face after she already told you know," Maddie defended quickly.

I pulled out the money and put it in by the check sliding it over to Jimmy. "Keep the change."

He looked back from me, to Maddie to Courtney and then reached in his pocket. "Well now you have my number. Have a great night," he winked before walking off.

"Let's get out of here," I told the girls. They quickly nodded and we walked to the car. They put all of their bags in the trunk before I got in and drove home. It was dead silent in the car.

I glanced to see Maddie playing with her fingers and then Courtney was looking out of the window. Dinner, should be interesting. Maybe I should bring up the conversation there.

Anyway when we got to the house the girl's quickly got there stuff and went off separately to their bedrooms. Once they got there they closed the doors and I was left downstairs alone off to my own thoughts.


	4. Are you Joking?

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was pregnant. Now, his two twin daughters find him. Can he repair there relationship and get Bella back?**

**~A Vampire to Remember~**

**Chapter Four: Are You Joking?, Maddie POV:**

It was quite when we got to the house. Mom was completely oblivious just down downstairs humming to herself. I rolled my eyes at the ceiling as I lay on my bed.

This was really annoying me right now. The Cullen's. Ugh! I wanted nothing to do with them, nothing at all. But in the end I knew something would happen.

I could only imagine what Courtney would do though, I would only hope it wasn't tell Mom. Even though she said she didn't I hoped that was true. When it came to a subject like this I wasn't sure if I could trust her judgment.

Even though she tried not to show it she was still depressed about the Cullen's leaving. No if, and or but.

So here I was thinking about the events of today, well the Cullen's. Thanks to Courtney I couldn't get them out of my head. And I didn't want them n my head, I wanted absolutely nothing to do with them.

"Why me?" I said to myself, groaning as I did.

I knew Courtney and Mom both heard me, there was no question about that but at the moment I really just didn't care.

In a few moments Mom was at my door opening it up, "Are you alright Maddie?" She wondered.

I sat up and nodded, "Yeah just thinking about something."

"Anything I can help with?"

I shook my head, I wouldn't tell her any of this, I couldn't. "No, I'm fine."

"Oh, alright. You sure?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm positive."

"Okay," she said stepping out of the door for a moment and then giving me one last look.

"Dinner will be ready by seven." She spoke one last time before disappearing somewhere in the house. I just nodded to myself.

This was too much to handle right now. I mean I was only fifteen. Why did Courtney have to go and find them? Why did she feel the need to find them or whatever she did.

A time like this I just wanted to get out. I should text my friends and meet them at the beach but I wasn't trying to get grounded for sneaking out.

I knew that Mom would ground me if I had, no doubt about it.

Besides I had planned on enjoying my Summer and I wasn't going to let the Cullen's ruin that for me.

**Courtney POV:**

All of us were quite when we were got home. Mom, Maggie and I. Until Maggie said something, to no one in particular just saying aloud. I knew she was speaking of the Cullen's though.

I knew how much she disliked them but still I wanted to know them and I knew somewhere deep down inside of her, even though she might never admit it she wanted to know them as well, she was stubborn though.

Anyways it was quite at dinner to. Maggie and I sat next to each other eating the dinner that Mom had made us while Mom said across from us looking from Maggie to I and then going to back to her thoughts.

It had been like this for about ten minutes and it was really uncomfortable.

"So do you girls have plans for tomorrow?" Mom asked to make conversation.

"I don't." I didn't want to, unless those plans were going to the Cullen house to meet them.

"I don't either, yet." Maddie said looking down at her plate. This was really bothering her, I knew it was and I mentally blamed myself but I couldn't help it I mean I just wanted to know them.

I know that she was mad for them leaving and everything but they had good reason to. They wanted to keep Mom safe, didn't that mean anything.

I guessed not. Not to Maddie anyway.

"So," Mom said seriously after awhile. "What's going on. I can feel the tension in the room. Just tell me." She looked at Maddie.

If I could guess, I would guess she thought Maddie had done something really bad and I knew about it and didn't approve but wasn't saying anything or something like that.

"Nothing." Maddie lied.

Was this my chance? My chance to tell Mom about the Cullen's and everything? Should I do it? Should I take it? Maddie would be mad. Oh, I don't care, I wanted to know them to have a chance. And right now it didn't seem that there were many opportunity's to do that so I was going to take the my chance.

"I FOUND THE CULLEN'S," I blurted well more like yelled even though that really wasn't necessary.

"COURTNEY!" Maddie yelled.

"I'm sorry," I said slumping down in my chair and looking down but peaking up at Mom. Her face didn't seem unchanged.

"Calm down girl's. I already know that you found them Courtney." Mom said.

How did she know? I didn't tell her.

**Maddie POV:**

Mom knew? How did she know? Oh, was this planned between the two of them already and they were going to try and make me feel bad or something. I don't know but I wasn't planning on giving in.

**Bella POV:**

"Calm down Maddie," the anger on her face was visible.

"No Mom," Maddie snapped but at least she wasn't screaming. Yet. "I won't calm down, I don't want to go and I don't want any part of this!"

"Maddie please just for a minute, be quite." I asked calmly and she did.

I turned to face Courtney, "Courtney, I know about you finding the Cullen's because I overheard you and Maddie at the Mall. Only I heard you don't worry but still."

Courtney's face turned to pain, "I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean for a big brawl to start over it, I really didn't. I just...I just really wanted to meet them and I know they left but still." She was making the last comment for Maddie and I both I was sure.

"It's okay Courtney, I know you didn't."

Maddie still looked mad but she would get over it, I knew she would eventually. As I listened to Courtney go on and babble I felt sorry for the girls. I should've tried harder to find the Cullen's after I had them and they grew up.

But I didn't. And I was partly to blaim for this, so as I scolded myself I caught Maddie watching me but didn't pay much attention to it at first. Until she spoke.

**Maddie POV:**

I can't believe this. Mom is actually faulting herself for the Cullen's leaving and everything. This is rediciulous. I mean she isn't to fualt for what's happened if anything they are since they left us!

I can't believe this, and she's probably going to send us to go see the Cullen's. That's the last thing that I want.

"Stop it Mom," I snapped. "Stop faulting yourself for what you could've done, they left us! And as far as I'm concerned everything that's happened it all their fault."

"I should've tried," Mom said quietly making me stand up and pound my fists on the table.

"No, THEY SHOULD'NT HAVE LEFT!" I took in a couple of deep breaths before speaking again. I made sure my voice returned to normal so I wasn't yelling again.

Even though I was annoyed with Courtney right now I knew she hated it when I was yelling at someone. "You know what I don't care because whatever you say I'm not going!"

That was the end of the conversation then so I gave Mom and Courtney both a hard look before leaving and going upstairs to my room. I needed sleep.


	5. Sisterly Moments

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was pregnant. Now, his two twin daughters find him. Can he repair there relationship and get Bella back?**

**~A Vampire to Remember~**

**Chapter Five: Sisterly Moments, Maddie POV:**

Courtney and Mom had officially lost their mind. As I sat in my room watching them pack my stuff I tried to figure out which one was more crazy.

So it had been decided Courtney and I would go see the Cullen's. Did I want to, no! Did I have to, yes.

"This is so stupid," I mumbled.

Mom gave me a cold, hard look. It wasn't really working for her. I mean it was more amusing if anything. "Maddie, please. Can't you have a positive attitude about this?"

"Your sending Courtney and I to go see the Cullen's. Woopdie doo. I'm so excited," I gave her the fakest smile in the world.

"Can't you at least be happy? We are going to meet the other part of our family," Courtney exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, at least our other side didn't abandon us." I knew from the look on Mom's face that what I said was really a low blow but at the moment I just couldn't bring myself to care.

Courtney gave me a look telling me that I shouldn't have said that and that I should apologize but I didn't plan on it.

"When are we leaving?" I wondered.

"Tonight. Around eight. I'm driving." Courtney spoke proudly.

"Why can't I drive?"

"Because I'm the responsible one and you don't know the way."

"And you do?"

Courtney nodded before speaking. "Yeah I do. Now would you like to help Mom and I pack your stuff."

I got up and started walking, "Nope." with that said I left the room and went into my bathroom. I really didn't want to go anywhere if I was being honest.

It was just a week ago when the Cullen conversation had came up and now Courtney and I were being sent away to see them. That made no sense at all to me. I mean really. And you'd think Mom would try and keep us away, right?

In a way I was glad I was going. Not for the reason you are probably starting to think but because if Courtney get's into some trouble or anything I'll be there to help her.

I took a very, very long shower. I just needed to wipe away the stress but it was still there. When I got back to my room I was the only one there. Thank god. Mom and Courtney were outside, I could hear them packing our stuff away.

This was unreal. Too fast. Why was this happening to me? I didn't want to see or get to know the Cullen's. I wanted absolutely nothing at all to do with them but here I was, being sentenced to go spend time with them.

This was torture.

I looked through my closet and changed. Shirt, cardigan, skinny jeans and sneakers. My hair was placed in a bun and I found how to pass the time. Texting my friends. I didn't tell them where I was going just that Courtney and I were going on a little vacation and I had no clue when we would be back.

I prayed that I wouldn't have to stay too long. If Courtney wanted to stay and spend the rest of her life with the Cullen's or whatever she was more than welcome to but I wasn't going to do it.

She wouldn't do that though. At least I didn't think she would. Let's just hope it doesn't have to go that far, I told myself.

As time went on I looked for something else to do. Something else that would interest me or some way to past time instead of having to stay here and be bored. Mom took Courtney and I out to McDonald's for lunch.

They chatted while Courtney and I ate and I just glared at the both of them. They noticed but just seemed to ignore me. If you haven't noticed being told that I was being sent away to spend time with someone I didn't want to was making me very bitchy.

"What time are we leaving for the Cullen's or whatever?" I wondered way later in the day. I knew I had asked this question but decided to ask it again since I forgot.

"Eight." I looked at my phone and it was only seven forty five.

"Can I ask you something Maddie?"

"What?" We were back home both sitting in my bedroom. We were on my bed just laying down next to each other talking. I guess you called call it, sisterly moments.

"Can you be nice, you know when we get there and everything."

"How are you positive that they're even still there?" I wondered.

"I just know that they are, but anyways please. Can you be nice to them? All of them? Especially Dad."

Look at that. She's already calling him Dad instead of Edward. That's what I'm going to call him. Edward. Yep. That was something I wouldn't back down on.

"I'm calling him Edward." I stated.

"Maddie-," I cut Courtney off real quick. "Nope. No if, and or but. Edward Cullen is his name I don't care what you say."

It was quite for a while and then she spoke, "Alright. Fine. But can you keep your foul mouth under control. I don't want you to upset them and curse them out the first day."

I rolled my eyes not even trying to contain it. "You know what I just wont say anything for the most part. I think that will be best."

Courtney took in a big sigh but relaxed some. "I know you don't like them but don't you at least want to hear them out a little bit."

"On what?"

"Why they left."

"No. That's exactly the opposite of what I want."

"Why?"

"Because they left. You just don't understand. All you want to see is the goodness in things but I'm being realistic. I see that that they left us and everything else that they have done."

"I do understand!" Courtney snapped. "I just try to see past it. He left to protect Mom."

"Well it didn't exactly turn out the way he planned." I glared at the ceiling.

It was quite. The tension between Courtney and I was so thick anyone could feel it in the room. I bet Mom felt it in the house because she came in and sat down by my desk.

"Girls we all need to talk before you leave."

I sat up and leaned on my elbows for support Courtney did the same. "What's sup Mom?" I wondered.

"Look to you two, your both going whether you want to or not, I'm sending you. You need to get to know your Dad and his side of the family. This will be good for you."

"If Courtney would've kept her mouth shut you wouldn't be saying that!" I snapped.

Mom glared at me. "When you come back your grounded."

Whatever. Mom grounded me didn't do much for me so whatever. Besides the sooner we come back the better. That reminded me, "How long are we staying down there?"

"Well we have a lot of time left with Summer. So maybe until the end."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I screamed.

"Watch your mouth Maddie!" Mom snapped at me.

"Your both insane."

"This will be good for you, I promise."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well I think we should go now. To beat traffic." Courtney said getting up.

"What state are we even going to?"

"Minnesota."

"Ugh, let's go." I put my head back and then brought it back up. I was first downstairs with my pocketbook grasped in my hand. Thank god I had my iPod fully charged.

"Alright, make sure you call and text. Everyday please. I don't think I can take not having my girls with me."

"Then don't make us go," I muttered knowing that they could both very well hear me.

They both ignored me. I guess that was best. Mom gave Courtney a hug and then Courtney went outside. I gave Mom a look as she stood in front of me and she gave me one right back.

"Please behave. This is important to your sister." I think it was obvious how important this was to Courtney. "And deep down whether you admit to it or not, I know this is important to you."

I snorted. "Yeah. Okay."

"Behave." Mom said before giving me a big hug. I hugged her back. "And look after your sister, take care of her."

"Mom, you know she's probably going to get to attached. You know how she is when it comes to the word, Cullen." I tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"I know. Just make sure you take care of her and don't be to hard on her. She feels differently when it comes to things than you do."

"I know Mom. I'll protect her. I promise."

"I love you, Maddison. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't. I love you too." I gave Mom one last meaningful last hug before letting go and waving goodbye getting into the car with Courtney.

Once I was buckled in Courtney blew the horn to Mom who was standing in the doorway of the house. We both waved and heard her scream, "I love you girls be safe!"

I smiled to myself. I would miss Mom so much but I would do what she asked. Keep Courtney safe and try not to be too hard on her when it came to the Cullen's.

Courtney and I were silent the whole time. As she kept driving I decided I would catch up on some sleep so I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes. Before officially falling asleep I heard her speak, "I hope this was all worth it."


	6. Nice to Meet you, Not

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was pregnant. Now, his two twin daughters find him. Can he repair there relationship and get Bella back?**

**~A Vampire to Remember~**

**Chapter Six: Nice to Meet you, Not, Maddie POV:**

We were here. Finally. Still no that I wanted to be but I couldn't take being in a car so long much more. After I had woken up from my sleep I found that we were parked on the side of the road, Courtney sleeping. I talked to Mom for a little bit letting her know we were alright before leaving.

Courtney eventually woke up and we went and got some breakfast before finishing the drive to the Cullen's. It was still quite. That's why when Courtney said here I looked straight out of the window at the house.

Wow, that was a big house.

By big I meant huge. I mean I know that we lived in the one from Forks and that was amazingly huge but that was nothing compared to this.

"Ready?" Courtney asked but before I could respond she was out of the car running up the front door. Before I could get there she was already knocking and I grabbed her arm.

"What?" she gave me a disapproving look. "We are already here so it isn't like we can just go back now or anything."

"I know but-," she cut me off. "Someone's coming. Please be nice."

"Fine. Just don't get to attached. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't." the way she answered to me she was almost sure of it and that's what scared me. What if she did get hurt.

**Edward Cullen:**

Everyone in the house heard a car pull up. Who was here? No one came here. Ever since I had the family leave Forks, Washington fifteen years ago.

It was weird someone being here. I got up from my bed and turned off the music I had playing. It made me think of Bella and the good memories that we shared. My Bella. I missed her so much. I couldn't help feeling wrong about how I departed her.

I mean I didn't have to leave her and I could've gone back for her. It had been fifteen years. That was just too much. I couldn't bear to be without her.

"Someone going to get that?" Alice called. She was working on one of her new fashion designs for Rosalie. I wasn't sure what kind of clothing it was and didn't care.

Honestly since leaving Bella the family hadn't been the same. We used to be open with each other, we could talk to one another and everything but now we couldn't even do that. We were all unhappy. Even Rosalie though she'd never admit it.

There was something up with Rosalie though. She blocked her mind well from something she didn't want me to know when it came to Bella. I figured it was just something rude and mean she thought about her so I decided to leave it alone.

Anyways Jasper was getting the door downstairs. Considering he had controlled his affection for human blood after the whole Bella thing it was safe but still Carlisle and Esme were near just in case, you never know.

After taking a whiff of the scents at the door I rushed down the stairs next to Jasper. They didn't smell human but they weren't exactly vampires either.

I stood beside Jasper and one of them gasped before letting out a smile. I had to admit both girls were beautiful but I wasn't interested in them or anything they were just beautiful.

"Hello, um...your Edward right?" the one with the brown hair spoke. I nodded. Why couldn't I read there minds.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Courtney and this is my twin sister Maddison but everyone calls her Maddie."

"How can we help you?" I wondered.

"Well we would like to speak to your whole family, it's very important." she spoke seriously. Jasper and I exchanged a look before he muttered, "Should we let them in? It's risky."

The one that hadn't spoken snorted. Wait, how did she hear that? Only vampire ears would be able to hear that. These two were definitely not human.

_Edward, what do they want? Are they dangerous to us?- _those thoughts came from Carlisle.

"I don't know Carlisle, can't read," I whispered in vampire tone. The girl who hadn't spoken yet snorted again.

I knew they could hear what I was saying. Even if I couldn't read there minds I felt it. I knew they could. Carlisle appeared then and Jasper walked away. Everyone was gathering the the dining room but keeping quite. Making sure not to miss something that might be important.

"Hello lady's. Please, come in." He gestured for them to come in and they did looking around. Yeah Esme went all out for the houses all of the time that we moved to. It was something that she personally enjoyed.

They walked into the dining room with us and then sat down next to each other. Carlisle and I across from them. Alice, Jasper and Esme sat at one end of the table, Emmett and Rosalie at the other.

"What brings you here?" Carlisle asked in a polite and gentle tone.

"Were here from Forks." the girl named Courtney spoke. "Actually," she tried to lighten the mood by laughing but it wasn't working. "it's kind of funny I guess- well we are from Forks, Washington. We wanted to meet our father."

And they thought they could find there Dad here? None of us had children. The one who still hadn't spoken, Maddie just snorted.

"I don't think we can help you," Carlisle said gently.

"Yes you can. And so can he," she pointed to me. "Hi, Dad." she gave an awkward smile and a awkward kind of wave but me, I wasn't her Dad.

"Sorry, I'm not your father."

"Yes you are. And our mother is Bella Swan."

Bella. Bella and I. Well there was that time but-, no. Vampires couldn't have children. Even if she was human, no. There was no way that this was true. It couldn't be. Impossible.

"If you don't believe me, look," Courtney reached over and put her hand to my cheek. A image came up. It was Bella. She held two small little baby girls in her arms. She was cradling them. Another image came up it was a picture of Bella and I taken from when Bella and I- before she got the paper cut and everything went wrong.

"Oh my god," I breathed. I never thought that it would be possible for a vampire to go into pure shock until now.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked in a panicking tone.

I took in a deep breath and that was a shock to everyone else- as a vampire you'd think I didn't need. I kept taking them in tough before slowly breathing out, "It's true."

"Dang bro. I didn't know you had it in you," Emmett laughed.

I picked up the glass vase in front of me and threw it at him. It was so quick it crashed into his face but nothing happened to him. Esme slightly glared at me, "Sorry Mom."

"Wait a minute!" Snapped Rosalie. If it wasn't obvious what she wanted to know she was going to make it. "How the hell was Bella able to get pregnant? EDWARD IS A VAMPIRE!" she snapped.

Rosalie's anger was obvious. Everyone except the twins probably knew of how much Rosalie wanted to have a child.

"Mom was human," Courtney answered.

"Why isn't she speaking?" Rosalie asked pointing to Maddie.

"So she doesn't say anything nasty," she spat finally saying something. Jasper looked uncomfortable.

_She's angry Edward. Very anger.- _I nodded over at Jasper to let him know I received his message.

I guess that was understandable considering the situation and everything. Wow. I was a father. That was, amazing and at the same time it scared me.

"Why didn't Bella tell me?" I didn't ask anyone I was really asking myself that. Why wouldn't she tell me she was pregnant.

I guess that was the wrong move though because Maddie pounded her fists on the table. "Why didn't she tell you?" she asked sarcastically. "Oh, I don't know...let's see. You left her! You all up and left her! Does it even bother you that you left her in the Forrest and Grandpa Charlie had to send people out to look for her?

"Does it bother you that she wanted you to come back so bad she was partly depressed whether she will admit it or not? Does it bother you that she had us alone and all by herself not knowing if she would be able to be a mother to Courtney and I? Does it bother you that everyday she holds back about missing and try's to hide from Courtney and I that she wishes she could have you back? Does any of that bother you? And you ask why didn't she tell you? Maybe if you didn't leave she would have!"

I understood the anger that Jasper was speaking about now. I really did.

"I'm sorry."

Maddie snorted. "Your sorry? Is that all you have to say to me? Unbelievable."

"Why couldn't I see you?"

"Shielding," Courtney answered while Maddie sat there and fumed.

"What about shielding?"

"Mom's a shield. That's probably why you couldn't read her mind. That's probably why you couldn't see us."

"But I was able to see Bella."

"Look, I don't know why you couldn't see us I'm glad you couldn't though." Maddie snapped harshly.

"Behave," Courtney muttered to her.

"Well, I'm Esme." Esme introduced herself. "This is Jasper, Alice, that's my husband Carlisle, your father Edward, Rosalie and then that's Emmett. Welcome to our home. Your welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

I could see Maddie wanted to say something but she kept things to herself. I noticed how they looked like Bella and I now. Maddie had more of my features though.

"How old are you?" I wondered.

"We'll be sixteen soon," Courtney announced proudly.

"Yay! A sweet sixteen party I can plan," Alice grinned happily.

"Alice, really?"

"Sorry Edster." I hated when she called me that and she knew that.

I gave Alice a disapproving look and Rosalie took her opportunity to speak, "Is Bella still alive?" there was something strange in her voice when she asked that question.

I couldn't pin point it but Rosalie knew something. I know she did and I was going to find out what it was sooner or later.

"Why do you care? You never liked Mom to begin with?" Maddie asked. No one could really blame her for that question, it was true.

"You know there's no need to be rude!" snapped Rose. "I just want to know if the poor thing is still alive."

"Yeah, she's alive."

"How?" Carlisle wondered.

"She's a vampire."

"You bit your Mother?" He was all in doctor mode now. I understood this was a serious matter we were discussing.

"No, even if we did it wouldn't matter. Our bite isn't venomous."

"Interesting. Still I don't understand how she is a vampire. Someone would've had to had bitten her," that was true.

"Or given her venom in a needle she could've injected herself with." Who would do that though?"

"We don't know, not even Mom doesn't like to talk about that part of her life," Maddie glared at everyone except her sister, but her look softened at Esme a bit.

"I want to to get to know you," I stated looking at my daughters. "Both of you."

"That's why we came here," Courtney said happily. There was no question about how she wanted to know us, it seemed that she was already in love with us.

I guess I said that last part out loud because Maddie commented, "You have no idea. But let's make this clear I want nothing at all to do with you."

"Why?" Alice wondered as if she didn't already know. I mean I could tell from her statements earlier about how we left Bella.

"We hurt her Mother. Abandoned her Alice and never even looked back for her...we just assumed she might be gone by now here and there but we didn't know."

Alice frowned but kept quite. We all knew she loved and missed Bella. Not as much as I did though.

"Please tell me you too are staying though?" Alice looked at the girls. "And I don't mean just for a week."

"Were on break from Summer so we can stay for awhile," Courtney said excitedly.

_Yay, this is amazing Edward!_- Alice sent to me through her thoughts while also planning to take them shopping soon.

_Damn bro, I didn't know you had it in you-_ I stopped reading Emmett's thoughts right there and just rolled my eyes at him.

_Edward, try to repair your relationship with them especially Maddie. She seems very upset with us all. Maybe more happened. Just try and get to know her, son.-_ Esme's thoughts to me were calm and gentle. Those were the only ones I really paid attention to.

She was right though. I would repair the lost relationship with **both** of my daughter's if it was the last thing that I ever did.

"Well you can both take my room. It's not like I'm using it or anything," I offered. "I can go get your stuff as well. Where is it?"

"In the car," Courtney said.

I nodded and to my surprise Maddie got up as well with the keys in her hand. On the way to the car Maddie stopped abruptly. "I'm here for Courtney. She was thrilled when she found you all and she wanted to meet you, but I'm telling you I want nothing to do with you. I will behave and everything but other than that I want no such type of relationship with you."

It was obvious to me Maddie and my relationship would need a lot of repairing. I knew she was mad at me and I was mad at myself for what I had done, still she was my daughter and I loved her. I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to be a Dad to her.


	7. Not Worth It

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was pregnant. Now, his two twin daughters find him. Can he repair there relationship and get Bella back?**

**There will be changes of POV: throughout chapters just to let everyone know.**

**~A Vampire to Remember~**

**Chapter Seven: Not Worth It, Maddie POV:**

MY LIFE WAS OVER!

That's how it felt so far anyway. We had been hear for about a good two weeks and I was ready to go home! I made sure to speak to Mom everyday but when no one was around. They would probably want to talk to her and I knew she wouldn't be able to take it. Especially if it was Edward!

Currently I was sleeping in Edward's room. I don't even know why I had just been given that room. At first I had argued I would rather have a couch but it seemed that no one was listening to me so I was just waisting my breath.

At the moment I was sleeping peacefully not bothering anyone when I felt someone shaking me. At first I groaned telling that person to 'Go Away' but all they did was chuckle.

I snapped my eyes opened and glared at Alice. "What do you want?"

"That is no way to talk to your Aunt. I'll tell you, you and Courtney are too completely different people."

"Obviously."

She frowned. "We are all going shopping today."

"Have fun."

Alice laughed, "No silly. All of us. Your coming to. Only ones not coming are Carlisle and Esme."

"Why aren't they going?"

"Carlisle has work and Esme is adding some finishing touches on some things. So it's just you, Courtney, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and me."

How do people deal with her shopping? "Isn't is supposed to be nice today?"

"Yes," she said excitedly clapping her hands.

"Then why are we leaving. Don't you guys sparkle?"

Alice chuckled again, "Yes, but it's only going to be warm. The sun isn't actually going to be out besides we will be in the mall. Now hurry up!"

"I never agreed to go," I groaned.

"You don't really have a choice," Courtney said coming into view. I groaned sitting back and then frowned at her.

"Why do I have to go?" I wondered.

"Because this is a family trip," she said excitedly.

"I hate to burst your bubble but we are just going out to the mall. Yeah, some family trip." I said with no excitement in my voice at all.

"Please, try and enjoy this. You have isolated yourself from everyone really. Well except Esme and maybe not completely Carlisle."

"Ha. The whole idea of coming here was so you can meet your perfect Cullen's. Which reminds me with the fact that you never told me how you found them."

"Maybe I will tell you one day."

I rolled my eyes. "If you don't get up soon so we can leave Alice might kill you."

Even though I wasn't really even speaking terms with Edward, I trusted him not to let her kill me about some stupid shopping trip. "Whatever." I got to my feet and made the bed at my half vampire speed.

I took a good shower. Once I was out I did my make up first. Might as well. I mean everyone else looked perfect, literally. So why not. Besides didn't want to hear Rosalie's mouth about ruining there reputation about being plane.

Once I was done I changed. Today since it was nice I wore a strapless shirt that was purple blue, shorts and sandals. I had my hair twisted to the side and clipped in and then braided. Since it was wet still it worked out perfectly. Besides I didn't feel like blow drying it or anything right now and I liked it kind of curly when it was wet.

Going downstairs with my phone in hand and bag on the other I felt everyone looked at me. I averted there gaze.

"What?!" I finally snapped.

"I didn't know you had a sense in fashion," Rosalie said analyzing me.

"I didn't know you could go a day without being a-," before I could finish Alice interrupted, "Couldn't have done better myself well maybe jewelry but that's probably it, I like your outfit."

"Thanks."

"I don't like it at all," Edward said. "I don't need boys starring at my daughters."

I saw Courtney wearing a strapless red sun dress with sandals and her hair curled to the side. I smiled at her.

"Calm down Dad. I'm sure Uncle Emmett will scare them away if it comes to that," I rolled my eyes again. Dad. Why was she calling him that? Oh yeah, because she was Courtney.

"Can we leave?" I wondered. Secretly I was kind of excited to go shopping. I would need to buy something to occupy my time with.

"Yes," Alice said excitedly. Courtney was driving our car. Edward decided to tag along with us and he sat in the back while, Rosalie and Emmett took her car and Alice and Jasper took Alice's.

"Could you drive any slower?" I asked Courtney looking up from my phone where I had decided to text Mom.

"I am driving at the speed limit."

"Well pull over and let me drive," I told her seriously.

"Ha, I don't think so. You will probably end up arrested."

"That's hurtful," I faked a hurt voice and she just shrugged. I ended up chuckling a bit.

"Why would she get arrested?" Edward asked.

I turned around and looked him in the eyes," I drive fast."

"How fast?"

"If she pulls over we can see," I looked at Courtney.

"Don't think so. She drives too fast so that she might get sent to jail for the night or something."

I rolled my eyes, "She is over exaggerating."

"No, I am not! You can just ask Mom! She will agree with me."

"How is your mother?"

"She's fine." I told him.

Courtney looked sad. Yeah. We promised to call Mom everyday and stuff like that but only I made due on that promise. Courtney had talked to her about twice.

"She's not mad at you," I told Courtney. "She understands."

"Good."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't call her."

"I will later, I promise."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I need to talk to her," Edward said and I spun around in my seat, "What for? She's coping with life. You don't need to walk into her life and then walk out of it again!"

"That isn't why. She and I have two daughter's I think it's fare to say we need to talk."

"I think it's fare to say you should back off."

"But I-," I growled at him. He looked taken back and I was a little even taken back at myself but didn't spend much time thinking about it. "Leave Mom alone! What do you think talking to her is going to do? It's just going to depress her even more than she already is!"

"How bad is she?" he whispered.

"Bad enough," I snapped looking away from him. Deep down I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold him off talking to her forever. It would eventually happen and there would be nothing that I could do about it.

The rest of the drive was quite. We finally got there and smiled. The mall was huge, I was sure that I would be able to occupy myself. I got out of the car and started to walk off when Alice called me.

"Where are you going?"

I shrugged. I didn't have an exact place set in mind to go yet I would just wander around. "Not sure yet."

"Well come with Courtney, Rose and I were going to dress stores and stuff."

I grimaced. "How about this, I will catch up with you all later."

I hurried away then and heard her call for me. I was already in the mall though. I kept walking until I couldn't see them and took in a deep breath.

"You shouldn't do that," where did he come from?

"What do you want Edward?"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what exactly and what shouldn't I do?"

"You shouldn't run off like that and why do you call me Edward like that, talk to me like that, why do you hate me?"

I let out a laugh because it was obvious wasn't it.

"Because of what you did to Mom, I don't care about how you thought you were protecting her. And mostly for not being there." they didn't spill yet but tears threatened to come.

"What do you mean?"

"Later. Not here. And not with the rest of the 'family' around," I made air quotes around the word 'family' I still didn't think of them like that yet.

Esme almost but still not really. I did for Courtney but she was my sister.

Right now I wanted to be alone though well at least I wanted it to be quite. I walked into a book store and looked around.

"You like to read?" wondered Edward.

"Yeah. Just depends what it is."

"I understand. What about music?"

"Yeah. Depends on that too. I can listen to almost anything really as long as it had a meaning."

"I see." he seemed to be deep in thought as I looked around and grabbed stuff.

When I went to pay for my stuff he beat me to it and insisted. Not wanting to cause a scene I let him.

"That wasn't necessary."

"You can just say thank you," he smiled. Being honest he wasn't that bad but then again I still didn't know him.

"Thanks, I guess."

I just walked around then. Edward insisted on buying me whatever I had gotten and I let him. Being honest I wasn't exactly sure why I did but I let him.

He wasn't that bad I found it but still, I was angry with him.

Finally not being able to avoid her much longer I just met up with Alice, Courtney and Rosalie. Alice dressed me in so many different things by the time we left I had to lay down in the back of the car because I was so hurt. I mean ugh, dresses, shirts, pants, shorts, ugh. I didn't even want to see any cloths.

Edward was driving and Courtney in the front seat. Edward was chuckling and I glared at the back of his head.

"This isn't funny! Ugh, how can you stand shopping with her?"

"It wasn't bad," Courtney said.

"Yeah, because that's your thing. I can shop but not like that!" I snapped.

"Oh, hush. And I know I like to shop but I wasn't even with them the whole time."

"You weren't?" I asked and Edward seemed un phased like he already knew this. Wow, I didn't think he would let us go off on our own, alone.

"No, stupid. Remember we went to Starbucks. Just me and you."

I thought about it and she was right in between shopping we ventured off to Starbucks. It slipped my mind.

"Oh yeah."

"I worry about you." Courtney replied and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"The feelings mutual," I told her right back and Edward just continued to chuckle.


	8. I'm Not Sure What to Think

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was pregnant. Now, his two twin daughters find him. Can he repair there relationship and get Bella back?**

**~A Vampire to Remember~**

**Chapter Eight: I'm not sure what to think, Maddie POV:**

After that day I did have to admit things got better for the most part. I still wasn't that social with my 'family' if that's what you wanted to call it. I talked more. I did spend a large amount of time reading though.

It seemed like Courtney and Alice were beginning to be best buddies. Rosalie wasn't that bad at times. It seemed Emmett was always able to get though to her.

Right now I was sitting outside reading when Edward and Carlisle joined me. I put my bookmark into my book and looked at the both of them.

"What can I help you with?" I had learned to at least be civil with Edward in the same room. We were making progress I guess that was a start, right?

"Well I wanted to ask you something about your mother," Carlisle said.

"What about her?"

"Um, well how exactly did she..." he wasn't sure how to word the question even though I already had a feeling on what he wanted to ask.

"How did she become a vampire," I finished for him.

"Yes."

"Well no one bit her."

"Yes, I understand that but I still don't get how she changed."

"A needle filled with venom could do the trick." I told him honestly. This was a serious conversation. Edward's face was mixed with some kind of shock and horror.

I thought I had already said this the first day we all met or maybe they just decided to ignore me.

"Do you know who left it for her?"

"Didn't you give it to her?" I wondered. I had never really asked much about it I just assumed things when it came to certain aspects of Mom's life.

"No," Edward hissed. "None of us did. Do you no how irresponsible that would be." I was getting really annoyed now. There was no need for him to hiss at me.

"Edward...son..calm down," Carlisle said trying to keep the peace. I guess my facial expression said it all.

"Sorry. It's just who would give that to her."

"It was with her birthday presents I believe. I'm not positive but I think so." I told them.

"Who would do that?" Edward seethed through his teeth.

"I don't know. And Courtney probably doesn't know either." if I didn't know when it came to that then she didn't.

"Well thank you for the help, anyways." Carlisle gave me a warm smile and walked into the house while Edward stayed where he was.

"Can we talk?"

"Aren't we doing that?" I wondered.

"Yes, I suppose. I was wondering if you would accompany me to the store though."

"Which store?" I wondered.

"Wherever you would like to go."

"I want Ice Cream," I commented. It had been awhile and I was craving it right now at this moment.

"Alright then, let's go."

"Where is Courtney."

"Oh she left about five minutes ago with Alice and Rosalie." I rolled my eyes, "Another shopping trip?"

Edward nodded. "I don't understand how anyone can want to shop that much," I commented getting in the front seat of Edwards car.

As he started the car and began to drive off I found myself asking, "Can you do something for me?" I tried not to smirk at what I was about to ask. He caught it though.

"Sure."

"Can I drive on the way back?" I wondered.

"Maybe."

"Is that a yes maybe or you will think about it maybe."

"I have to think about it."

"Just don't take all of eternity." I smirked to myself.

Edward chuckled a bit and the rest of the drive was silent, "You and Courtney will be sixteen soon." he commented.

"Yeah," I said not really caring.

"Aren't you excited?"

"I mean I guess, we will be sixteen years old, whoo hoo." that was probably as much excitement as he would get from me. I was excited and all but still, I was getting a tad home sick missing Mom.

Edward opened my door for me when we got to the small Ice Cream shop. I smiled and thanked him before going in.

I got myself a banana split with vanilla, strawberry and chocolate ice cream, hot fudge and some whip cream and Edward got nothing. He just watched. "Do you prefer mostly human food."

I shrugged, "I hunt. I have to really but I guess I like both. Speaking of I should go pretty soon."

"What do you prefer?" he wondered.

I shrugged, "Doesn't really matter. Mostly I just have deer I guess. Courtney doesn't really care she prefers human though I think and Mom likes that most," I told him honestly.

"I see," he commented and I nodded again finishing my Ice Cream. It was really good.

"I'm glad we are making progress," he commented when I was almost done. I gave him a tad smile.

"I may not have a relationship with you like Courtney does but I guess I am too." I said. I mean we were making progress, it was alright.

"Have you always hated me?" he wondered.

Being honest I answered, "I couldn't stand you for a large portion of my life because you weren't there. And because of what you did to Mom. I was the only one it seemed though."

"What do you mean?"

"Mom was and still to this day is still in love with you," why not be honest. "She's still upset you left but I am sure if you go knocking on her door," or his door since it was the Cullen house really, "she would take you back in a heartbeat. Even though her doesn't beat.

"And then there was Courtney. She's loved all of you Cullen's all of her life even though she didn't even know who you were or anything. I didn't understand it. I never wanted a thing to do with you so coming here I was pissed. Even from the beginning which I am sure you could all tell but now I have warmed up to you I guess."

"So you don't have me?" he asked with hope in his voice.

I chuckled a bit, "No I don't hate you."

"That's good to know."

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my Ice Cream. I was finished now. "So what do you say we get out of here."

He nodded and I threw out my garbage going back to him. He was taking out his keys and I had a glint in my eyes I knew I did. I had my hand out, "Keys."

Edward groaned. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.


	9. Sweet Sixteen

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was pregnant. Now, his two twin daughters find him. Can he repair there relationship and get Bella back?**

**~A Vampire to Remember~**

**Chapter Nine: Sweet Sixteen, Maddie POV:**

You know I really had to give it to Alice. She was not to be underestimated. Even though she was short and stuff don't underestimate her. I had to learn that the heard way.

Why? Why you say? Oh because I thought all of the planning she was doing for Courtney and my sweet sixteen wasn't for me. I mean alright your throwing a party I had gotten over that but the dresses and everything that was crazy. It would just be the Cullen's here.

But no she insisted and when I still told her that I wasn't worried about it and to just pick something out and whatever she became demanding and dragged me shopping. Literally, she had to drag me. I didn't want to go.

This amused everyone but me. Well Edward wasn't that amused but he didn't try to stop it. So I went through shopping the whole day and when I say shopping I mean really, she basically had me try on everything in every store.

When I got back home, I mean back to the Cullen's house I just went to sleep not even changing. Thankfully they let me sleep in. I hoped Alice would leave me alone I mean really.

That was days ago though.

The day was here now. August 18th. Courtney and my birthday. Fun.

One good thing about this Morning waking up was the fact that I wasn't awoken. Dad talked Alice out of it and left me to sleep. I did partiality wake up when she started on my hair washing it and stuff but dozed back off before she could say anything.

Here and there I would wake up and hear Courtney's excited voice about something but I didn't pay attention. I had noticed almost everyone in the house was anxious about today but I didn't keep up. Even Mom seemed anxious a lot on the phone when I talked to her.

When I woke up again it was for real this time. It was raining I could hear it and everything. I sat back in my chair a little and was about to rub my eyes when someone slapped my hand.

I looked up to glare at Rosalie. I thought it would've been Alice but still they were both annoying in there own ways.

"What was that for?" I snarled.

"Alice doesn't want to have to re-do your makeup or anything. And don't snarl at me." she yelled, more like growled.

I rolled my eyes and fiddled with my hands. I wished for this day to be over as soon as possible.

"Where is my sister?" I wondered after awhile. I kept feeling tugging on my hair. I would rather do my own hair then have Rosalie do it.

"With your Mother," no one could stop my next action. I spun around and glared at Rosalie.

"Your very funny, aha. No not really. Where is she?" I was glaring.

"With your Mother. Maybe now that she is here you will watch your language and adjust your attitude."

"Your one to talk princess barbie."

She glared and I glared right back. She was really pissing me off.

"Enough Maddison." I snapped my head at the door and saw Mom. I ran to her and didn't mean to but jumped up in her arms. I missed her so much.

I buried my face in the crook of her neck. She was really here. I had missed her so much. For the longest I had just wanted to be around my Mom. It wasn't horrible here but still I missed her so fucking much.

"I missed you," I said to her.

"I missed you too and Courtney." she said laughing a bit. That was so Mom.

"Maddie," Alice's high pitch voice came into view. "Now I am going to have to re-do your make-up all over again."

I groaned. She was really worried about makeup right now. I let Alice drag me away from Mom and back into the chair where she redid my makeup really just my eye makeup which I was sure she was just overreacting about. And then Rosalie finished working on my hair.

Courtney came into view in a beautiful dress. Mom just stood and watched looking slightly out of place like she didn't know what to do. I think she got it together when Esme came in. Esme was so nice I don't think anyone would truly be able to be cruel to her.

Anyways Courtney's dress was amazing. She was wearing a white strapless dress that was blue. It was had a nice trim to it and only went to her knee caps. If even. I liked it. I also liked the design on it.

She was wearing high heels that matched. Her hair was curled but in the back it looked it was braided and then connected, I couldn't exactly see.

"You look great Courtney," I told my sister.

"Thank you. Aren't you so excited, we are officially sixteen."

"Yep. It's official." I still felt the same as I did yesterday. I don't know maybe it was just me.

"Aren't you excited?" Mom wondered.

"I guess. I mean I feel the same as yesterday. Maybe it just hasn't sunk in yet."

Mom smirked. She should understand I am sure she felt the same way, especially how she is with the whole party deal. She absolutely hates party's.

"So Mom not that I'm not glad to see you but why are you here?" I wondered. Was this all the Cullen's doing? I bet it was. Was she strong enough to face him? Oh my god, has she seen him yet? So many questions that I wanted to ask.

"I haven't ever missed one of you birthdays and your sixteen now. Anyways we can talk about that later," I gave her a look. We sure would be talking later, just us too. There was so much that I wanted to say to her that I couldn't over the phone or text.

"Yep." I said popping the P.

About fifteen minutes later I was able to change into my dress. It was like Courtney's but it was purple. I was guessing that was the theme of the party today. Blue and Purple. Or something like that.

I was kind of getting excited thinking about it. From what I had heard Alice knew how to throw party's so I couldn't wait to see what our sweet 16 party would look like. Thinking about it was now exciting me and I was sure Jasper would be able to feel that emotion coming off of me.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow. I had to blink a couple of times. The person in the mirror she was, beautiful. Her makeup was amazing and her hair was out of this world. Her dress and the shoes and everything.

Was this a fairytale dream or something?

If it was I was just hoping that it would last a little bit longer. I was really enjoying it.

"Do you like it?" Alice said braking the silence.

"I love it," it was barely a whisper but I knew she could hear me.

"For once she said something nice," of course that was Rosalie. She was so lucky nothing could ruin this moment for me right now.

"Oh let's start this sweet sixteen party already. I can't wait!" Alice was jumping up and down like a little girl. Really. She was crazy.

"Come on," Courtney said dragging me out of the room with everyone else.

"You too wait up here," Alice told us before she was gone. Same as Rosalie, Esme and Mom gave us both a tad smile before she too was gone. What was she going to do present us or something like that?

"She's crazy," I said to make a little small talk. Courtney just laughed, "She can hear you."

"It was meant for her to hear."

"Aren't you excited?" didn't she already ask me this?

I shrugged. "Sure. I mean it's not a big deal to me really."

"Can't you give some emotion."

"I did when I saw Mom ask Jasper," I smirked and heard a low chuckle which I knew was coming from him and some of the others.

"And now," Alice's trickling voice sounded throughout the house. "I present to you. Maddison and Courtney Cullen."

That was our cue. I looked at my feet as I came down the stairs slightly glancing up. I was never like this. And even if my hair was pulled back and everything so I couldn't hide behind it.

I heard Rosalie make a smart ass comment about it so I looked up at her and gave her the finger. There were chuckles but mostly disapproving looks and Courtney stepped on my foot. It really hurt.

Once we reached the end of the stairs there was a chorus of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

I chuckled to myself smiling and looking around. I was right. It was a blue and purple theme. The balloons, table cloths, the designs and everything.

I was thrown all around then. Pictures here and there talking to everyone and everything. I hadn't had a chance to talk to Mom yet though, not talk like I wanted to really.

Right now I was eating a slice of Pizza. Esme made it and it was really, really good. I was also having a small conversation with Edward and noticed how Mom was watching.

I didn't acknowledge her though.

Soon after Alice came bounding over to everyone rolling out a huge cake. "It's time, it's time, it's time."

"Do you ever get tired of being so...happy...peppy?" I wondered.

Everyone laughed even Alice a bit before she said, "No."

As if on cue she gave a look and everyone left from where they were standing and gathered around Courtney and I. We were facing the cake so we could see what it said and everyone else was on the other side watching. I could see cameras and everything.

They all started singing soon, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MADDISON AND COURTNEY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU!"

I wasn't sure why but Emmett started the whole are you one, are you two thing and everyone just started laughing at him. He really didn't need to do that.

Courtney and I just started blowing out are candles then. I had to give it to Esme. For someone who doesn't eat human food this was really amazing. I mean honestly. Wow. So good.

Currently I was stuffing my face with food. And thanks to Courtney it was all over my face. Yeah, she smashed it in my face. I guessed that was what I got for having a bitchy attitude or something. I just wiped the icing off with my finger and ate it so whatever.

It was really good. I found myself wanting to talk to Mom more and more during the party though. I just wanted to speak with her. It had stopped raining and we announced we were going for a walk. Courtney didn't want to come.

"So how have you been?" Mom wondered as we walked through the woods.

I shrugged, "Fine I guess."

"How do you like it here?"

I sighed, "It's not as bad as I thought, I will admit that. But still I like home better."

Mom chuckled, "I knew you would like it. See the Cullen's aren't bad."

"Yeah, I guess. Still I love home. My real home. How is everyone?"

"Everyone's good. I have been spending a lot of time with my Dad lately. He's gotten a little sick."

I looked at Mom worried, "What do you mean a little sick?"

"Nothing big just the flu." she assured me. I wasn't convinced completely but I nodded. "He misses his granddaughters."

"We are his only granddaughters." I stated laughing.

"I know. Anyways what you did to Rosalie was rude."

"Mom please don't start that. I don't want to hear it."

"I know you don't but that doesn't mean I am not going to scold you either." she started the scolding but I wasn't listening. I wanted to know why she was here, still not that I wasn't glad to see her.

"So not that I'm not glad to see you because I am but what are you doing here?" I wondered.

"Oh well Courtney called one day and then Alice got on the phone. They said you were out with Edward and all. Anyways Alice told me she wanted to plan your sweet sixteen and I was welcome to come and all that jazz."

"Isn't it weird?"

"What?"

I stopped and gave her a stern look rolling my eyes, "You being around Edward. Have you talked to him?"

"No I haven't talked to your father yet. I have talked around him but I am sure we will speak."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't yeah, yeah me young lady. Just because your sixteen doesn't mean you have to be sassy."

"Whatever Mom." we talked for a bit more before heading back to the Cullen's.

"It is about time you guys got back. They have presents to open."

I was really tired actually. Besides it was night time. "Alice they can open them in the Morning. They are both tired."

"Fine then. One special present," Alice said giving him a look and he smirked.

"Fine." before anything else could happen someone had there hands over my eyes, "Hey," I complained.

I realized it was Emmett from when he chuckled. "Oh. You are going to love this Maddie."

"Yeah, I love not being able to see anything."

"You know your bitchy ness reminds me of Rosalie."

"Don't compare me to that thing!" I snapped.

"Behave Maddie," of course that was Mom wanting to keep the peace or whatever.

I let Emmett lead me outside, I heard the door open and footsteps were all going that way. I almost tripped but Emmett caught me chuckling a bit.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"Your welcome."

As we walked a little more I could've sworn I heard a garage door open, or two. No, it was two. What the hell was this?

"Now since you girls are officially sixteen you get your own cars," Edward said and now I felt excited like how Alice always was. I wanted to see my car. He said we got our owns.

"Move your hands Emmett," I whined. I wanted to see so bad I was practically bouncing on my feet well high heels whatever.

"Damn. And I thought Alice was hyper." I rolled my eyes even though his hands were covering them.

"Alright. Emmett, Jasper you can move your hands," said Edward.

My sight was welcomed with the most amazing thing ever. The car. My car. INFINITI JX 35. Oh my god. I wasn't even worried what car Courtney god. My eyes sought out Edward's and he was smiling. Without knowing what I was doing I ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Edward chuckled a bit, "Your welcome."

I jumped down and opened the door getting in the front seat of the car. It was amazing. I felt myself smiling. It would probably plastered on my face for awhile.

"I see she likes it," Mom commented.

"I love it," I said getting out eventually looking at her. Courtney was hugging Edward for the car now.

"Well that's good." Mom smiled. I still noticed how she was still avoiding Edward. She would eventually have to talk to him.

The night was filled with more memorable moments before I eventually got tired and drifted off. I felt myself being carried to bed and felt someone kiss my head before saying, "Sweet dreams sweetie."


	10. The decision has been made

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was pregnant. Now, his two twin daughters find him. Can he repair there relationship and get Bella back?**

**~A Vampire to Remember~**

**Chapter Ten: The decision has been made, Maddie POV:**

I felt it this Morning when I woke up. I couldn't exactly say what it was but I felt different. Like something was going to happen. I didn't really know though. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Most likely.

I got up this Morning and showered before getting changed into some sweats and a tank. My hair was wet and soaking my tank top and I was walking around barefoot. Yup.

I got a disapproving look from Alice and smiled. The girl needed to take a chill pill. It wasn't like I planned on going anymore. I let my feet lead me into the kitchen and smiled. Esme was almost finished with breakfast. Good. I was hungry.

"Thanks Esme," I said as she put my plate down. I felt someone sit next to me and smiled at Courtney. She was still in her pajamas. It was obvious that she had just woken up.

"Morning sleepy head," I commented before biting into a piece of toast. She rolled her eyes but didn't respond to my comment.

"Well it is nice to see you girls are awake," Mom said coming into a view and I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. I was so glad that she came.

"You look nervous Mom," Courtney commented. I then noticed it. Something about Mom's features said that she was nervous about something. I wondered what it was. Had Edward done something?!

"Well there is something the whole family wants to discuss with you." Mom wouldn't meet my eye. The way I was staring at her I might make her cringe even though she was a vampire and not human anymore.

"What's that?" I asked not moving my eyes from her.

"Finish breakfast and then we can all talk. Everyone will be in the living room." She was gone. Curse them for being so fast.

I mean being half vampire, half human was good too but we weren't as fast as a regular vampire was. We had their quality's like being fast, eye sight, sense of smell and things but they weren't as sharp considering that we were half vampire.

I think the fact of Courtney and I both wanting to know what the hell was going on made us only eat faster. We were finished in a matter of seconds before we both ran at our fastest speed into the living room and sat down on the couch. I noticed everyone looked tensed and worried in a way. Must definitely be something big.

"What is going on?" I wondered aloud. Before anyone could even answer I spoke again. "You all look tense. Is something wrong?" This time I had more seriousness in my voice. I wanted to go what was going on and wanted to know what was going on now.

"Well last night we came all spoke and came to a agreement," I glanced at Courtney. She looked as confused as I did. I could tell by her face she really had no clue what was going on right now.

"What kind of a agreement?" I asked questionably. Obviously it was a very important one or everyone wouldn't be as tense as they were now.

"Well now that I know I have twins I want to be involved in your lives and it seems like we have been making progress." Edward spoke softly. I knew that the whole making progress thing was aimed for me but didn't acknowledge it.

I smirked a bit though but quickly got back my serious face. I'm sure no one missed it though especially Edward after he implanted that cocky smile on his face.

"So what is going on then?" I asked wanting to get back on track.

Mom started speaking at that point. "Well there is still so much that the Cullen's don't know about you and they still want to get to know you girls. You are a part of their family. So it's only fair that you stay with them a bit longer." She still wasn't staying everything that much was obvious.

"Um Mom are you forgetting about something?" Courtney asked and I bit my lip only hoping she didn't say the S word.

"What?" Mom wondered.

"School. I mean I love it here but we are starting school soon remember?!"

FUCK SHE SAID IT! I glared at her. I would rather stay here then go to school, yes I said it. I would. It wasn't so bad here after you got used to it.

I really was dreading going back now. I was absolutely loving Summer right now.

"Well we could just stay here and forget school for awhile," I said grinning but Mom and Edward just stood their and frowned at me. Great. Thanks a lot Courtney.

"Of course you are going to school!" Mom snapped at me. "No if, and or but! But there will be some slight changes when it comes to that."

"Private school?" I wondered.

Mom shook her head, "No."

"Home school?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No."

"Then what are we doing? All of us going to Forks?" I wondered.

"Well I am going back to Forks." Mom said slowly.

"And we are coming with you?" I asked crossing my arms. "Right?" I gave her a nice hard glare and wanted to smirk a bit when she cringed.

"No actually," Edward spoke this time. "You and Courtney will be staying with us. We will be going to Alaska and your coming with us."

"WHAT?!" I screamed the same time Courtney yelled, "YAY, THANK YOU MOM." She flung herself at Mom and hugged her tightly why I sat their frowning. This couldn't be happening.

"Why don't you want to come with us dear?" Esme asked softly. She looked upset probably by my reaction. I immediately felt bad.

"Because I'm leaving my friends and my Mom and Grandpa Charlie. And I just met you all." I said softly. I don't think I would ever be able to yell or give attitude to Esme.

She nodded understandingly and patted my shoulder while I frowned at Mom. "I knew she was going to hate this," Mom muttered to Edward. "I told you but you wouldn't listen to me going 'Oh Bella she will be fine' she is clearly angry Edward."

Ha. If they were going to argue I was glad that I had front row seats. "Bella calm down. Everything will work out!"

"You don't know her like I do Edward!" Mom defended.

"Whose fault is that?" He snapped and my mouth turned into the shape of an O. "It is your fault!" Mom snapped right back.

Whew hew. Go Mom. You tell him. Edward immediately looked sorry. "I'm sorry Bella."

"Whatever Edward," Mom turned her attention back to me but it was so obvious that she was still clearly upset. "You and Courtney are both going and that is final! The decision has been made." She was gone then. Have I ever cursed vampire speed before? I started to get up to go find her but left it alone. She needed some time to cool off.

**I know it was short. Back in school now so yeah. Anyways next chapter should be longer and they will be in Alaska! I will explain that whole situation in the next chapter. (:**

**Oh and probably with all my story's expect updates on Fridays. Maybe other days in the week as well but mostly Fridays. Happy weekend everyone and thanks for reading! (:**


	11. Alaska

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was pregnant. Now, his two twin daughters find him. Can he repair there relationship and get Bella back?**

**Okay in this story the Cullen's never lived with the Denali coven for an amount of time so they will be moving to Alaska. And Bella isn't staying with them.**

**~A Vampire to Remember~**

**Chapter Eleven: Alaska, Maddie POV:**

The days had been passing by in a blur. Everyone was packing around the house to go to the new home. I couldn't believe this. I mean I didn't really have a problem going with the Cullen's but I wanted to go home. I missed Mom, so much and I missed Grandpa Charlie. I even missed Jacob from when he would come around.

At the moment we were on our way to Denali.

I didn't really know how to feel about it. I mean in a way I was excited but I was home sick. I think the fact that Mom wouldn't be coming with us was really affecting me more than I thought it would. At the moment we were all on a private plane to Alaska and I was listening to my iPod thinking about how much I missed Mom. In ways I wanted to cry. I glanced up and saw Jasper rubbing his temples.

I felt bad that my emotions must be too much for him to handle. "Sorry," I murmured over to him.

Jasper nodded over to me giving me a slight smile and I gave him one back before putting my head back and rubbing my forehead.

I just wanted to land already so we could get to this new house and where I would be able to sleep comfortably.

"We will be landing in about thirty minutes," Edward said. I looked at him and smiled. Could he ready my thoughts? No. He wasn't able to. Maybe it was my constant sighing or maybe it was my facial expression. Whatever it was I really could care less I just wanted to be there already.

Thankfully I drifted into a peaceful slumber. I didn't even feel Edward picking me up and carrying me to the car wen the plane landed or anything. I was out like a light. However I did wake up to Alice shaking me furiously.

"What?" I growled not even bothering to open my eyes. I just wanted to sleep. Couldn't she let me do that?

"We are here," Alice said jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. Oh Alice. Did she always have to be so happy and peppy. I mean it was cute and stuff but sometimes it was just way to much to handle. Like now.

"That's great Alice," I said sighing knowing that there was no point for me to even try and get some more rest in because she was going to keep me up.

Glancing around my surroundings I saw that I was now in a car that was moving. I looked out of the window and saw that we were going down a driveway and we were almost parking in the driveway. I looked to the side and saw a long garage. I guessed all of our cars where there already. Good. I mean if I got even more home sick I would go drive around and stuff.

The house was an amazing color. It was a grayish color with white windows and from the outside it already looked like it had three floors to it.

"How many floors?" I wondered aloud. We were still in the car but I was filled with excitement to get out and go explore my new home.

"Three," answered Edward.

Wow. I was so ready to go and explore now. I wanted to see my room and everything. I was sure that the whole house was decorated by now. I mean Carlisle and Esme had left earlier than us and everything so I was sure things were in order and besides Alice had been barking orders over the phone.

As soon as the car came to a stop I was out of the car as was everyone else it seemed. Courtney appeared at my side smiling. "Excited?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked at her. "Yeah I guess." I relied.

"Yeah I guess," she repeated dropping her voice. "You know you are now come on," she grabbed my hand and literally dragged me to the front door. Before she could open it thought Emmett ran past us and into the house.

"He is such a child sometimes," Rosalie muttered right behind us. I bit my lip and stifled a slight chuckle before Courtney dragged me in the house.

Once we walked inside we had to stop and take in a deep breath well we took in the deep breath after gasping. It looked absolutely amazing here. There was a bright chandelier that hung up and it was just so absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh my god," Courtney and I said together. We linked our arms walking in the room deeper into the house past the foyer. We walked in the living room and it looked amazing. Plasma TV hung on the wall and couches with matching furniture.

Leaving the living room we went into the kitchen. Esme was their cooking. I felt kind of bad. I mean she didn't have to cook for us. It was nice of her too but I didn't want her to feel obligated to do so.

"Hello. How do you like the house so far?" Esme asked kindly. Courtney and I grinned at her. "We love it," we said together.

"Good, good. Well I am making you lunch because I am sure that after the plane ride and then car ride you are both hungry, should be done in about forty five minutes. I am sure you haven't seen your rooms yet. They're on the third floor." Esme smiled.

We were gone before she could say anything else grins spread wide on both of our faces. We ran to the stairs and up the third floor. We stopped when we got there. Which one was which? There were two doors but we weren't sure whose was whose.

"Courtney your room is on the left and Maddie your room is on the right." We spun around and there was Edward.

"Thanks." We said together and he nodded before we were gone and in our bedrooms. I could hear him softly chuckling.

I ran into my room and looked around. I had to blink a few times to make sure that I was seeing right.

The room was painted violet. It had burgundy furniture to match and I loved my bed spread which was a light blue, violet and a shade that was a tad darker. It all came together. There was a desk with a computer and everything and a TV hung on the wall, wow. I looked over to the in table by my bed and saw an alarm clock and a picture frame that said Live, Love Laugh and had pictures from Courtney and my sweet 16. It was amazing.

I walked around and saw that I had my own bathroom which was awesome. And then their was the closet. At first I was scared to open it and when I did I had good reason. Alice had really filled it up. It was cloths galore. Then there was shoes and everything. I had to admit I couldn't wait to wear them though.

After a few minutes I went back downstairs to find everyone there already. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and started drinking it. "I love my room. Thank you." I smiled at Esme and then Alice.

They nodded and both answered 'your welcome.'

I felt like there was something we had to talk about but it wasn't being addressed just yet. Once Esme had finished with the food everyone moved to the dinning room. Eating food I felt better and wasn't even focusing on anything else until Carlisle cleared his throat.

"So since we have all moved and school hasn't started yet we need to arrange things." I groaned. School.

"It won't be that bad," Alice murmured to me.

Carlisle chuckled before all eyes were back on him again. "Anyways we have to decide what grades you will be entering excluding Courtney and Maddie who are sophomores."

"I will enter in as a Junior." Edward said.

"I'll be a Sophomore with the girls," Alice said. Looking at her I smiled a bit. She would be able to pass for one.

"I think that would work," Esme responded smiling.

"I will take place as a Junior." Replied Jasper.

"Junior." Emmett and Rosalie said together.

"Alright. I see nothing wrong with these. By the start of school you will all be enrolled."

"I have a long time to live can't I just learn all of this school stuff later?"

"NO!" I got from all different directions.

I shrugged to myself. "Well it was worth a shot."

**Thanks to everyone who has been, alerting, reviewing and who has put this story as a favorite and also to everyone who has been reading. It means a lot! I hope that you liked the chapter! Anyways thanks for waiting patiently for the next chapter. Here it is!(:**


	12. Mason

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was pregnant. Now, his two twin daughters find him. Can he repair there relationship and get Bella back?**

**~A Vampire to Remember~**

**Chapter Twelve: Mason, Maddie POV:**

"Mom I am really not excited at all to be honest." I had been on the phone with Mom for about an hour and a half and hour now catching up and stuff. I missed her so much but I wasn't going to lie. I was getting used to my life here even though it hadn't been that long.

"Come on Maddie. I am sure you will love your new school."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Personally I don't think so but we'll see."

"Oh Maddie. You have to admit that you are a little bit excited."

I sighed. "Maybe deep deep down the smallest part of me is but other than that no I am not excited."

"But you are going to be a Sophomore."

"I'd rather be a graduate." I replied.

Mom laughed through the phone and I couldn't help but crack a smile even though what I was saying was true. "Well what are you going to wear for your first day?"

"I don't know." I frowned. I really had no idea. I had just been so keen on complaining I hadn't thought about any of that stuff yet.

"Oh. Well make sure that you have all of your supplies and everything."

I bit my lip. I hadn't started doing anything yet. I didn't even have a binder or anything yet. I hadn't said anything so Mom had taken this opportunity to talk. "You do have your supplies, right?"

"Nooo..." I trailed off expanding the O part.

"What the hell have you been doing Maddie?"

"Nothing!" I snapped not really meaning to. "Sorry but I haven't done anything. I have been relaxing."

"You have school tomorrow!"

"I know. I will go shopping later or whatever."

"Listen to me Maddison Alice Cullen," I sighed to myself. She was using my full name. Wonderful. "You are going to go out and pick up your school supplies that you need and I mean all of it that is said on the list. I will ground you whenever you get back and I will make Edward tell me how your behaving."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me." I couldn't help but crack a smile and chuckle a bit. Even when she wasn't here it still seemed like she was here. I missed her so much.

"Alright Mom but only because you asked."

"Alright. Where's your sister?"

Where is Courtney? In all honesty I had no idea where she was probably dressing up with Alice or something. I left my room and walked downstairs with the phone to my ear and down to Edward's room. The door was open and he was already looking up at me when I entered.

"Where's Courtney?" I wondered.

"She left with Alice and Rosalie." He answered and I nodded responding to Mom. "She isn't here but I will have her call you later."

"Okay. Do what I said! I'm gonna let you go now."

"Alright bye Mom." I said hanging up the phone.

It was a very awkward silence between Edward and I at the moment. "So what are your plans for the day?"

Did he know that him staring at me like that was just creepy as fuck?

"I have to go get some supplies."

"Yes I heard." He chuckled.

"Of course you did," I muttered more to myself. "And then I don't know."

"Aren't you in the least excited about tomorrow?"

"No. Tomorrow is just the start of another school year."

"Don't you like school?"

"I like it when it's over." I said honestly and he just sat their laughing at me. He was laughing at me! I mean I was being honest.

"Go get dressed and I will take you to go get your supplies for school."

"Alright, thanks."

Running into my bathroom I jumped into the shower but took a quick one and washed my hair in the process. Securely I wrapped myself up in a towel when I was done and blow dried my hair before doing my make up. Today it was nice outside so I wore shorts with a matching shirt and sneakers. I pinned up my hair in a bun before leaving the house with Edward.

It was a nice silence as we drove. I guessed he decided that he didn't want to bother me or anything which I was kind of thankful for.

Edward finally pulled up to a plaza with some stores in it. We looked at each other and he handed me a fifty and I grinned excepting it. I had my own money but if he was giving me some who cares. He also handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this for?" I wondered.

"Your supply list."

"Oh yeah." I said sighing.

"It shouldn't take longer than fifteen minutes. You can just go in and get the stuff and then be done with it."

I knew he was right but instead of responding I just got up and walked into one of the stores. Great supplies was everywhere. I grabbed one of those small baskets to carry stuff in and walked around grabbing the stuff I needed and throwing it in the basket. I was so absorbed in what I was doing that I completely zoned out and walked into someone dropping some stuff and some of the stuff that was in the other persons hand.

Shit. "I am so, so sorry." I said looking up. It was a he. And he was gorgeous! He has skin like the Cullen's and shaggy dark black hair with piercing eyes that were just, perfect. I'm in love. He was tall and his smile was just amazing.

For a couple seconds I wondered if he was a vampire. I mean he seemed like one and he smelt close enough to one.

I bent down to start picking up some stuff and he helped me. "It's not your fault. I should really learn to watch where I am going."

I chuckled a bit. "No that would be me. I did walk into you remember?" I gave him a smile and he grinned.

"Yeah I guess you did," he joked with me and I couldn't resist chuckling.

"I'm Mason."

"I'm Maddie." I extended my hand to him and he excepted.

"Last minute school supply shopping?" He wondered smirking.

"How did you know? Yeah I had to do it with school tomorrow and everything."

"Yeah I hear you. I don't really want to go."

"Me either but you know how it is."

He grinned at me. "Mason," said a beautiful trilling voice. Mason turned his head back and I looked up to see a girl standing there. She was a little bit taller than Alice but not by much. She had the same piercing eyes as Mason. Her hair was in ringlets to around her chest and she was smiling at him.

"Hey Mason. Did you get the supply- oh who's this?"

I smiled. "I'm Maddie. I walked into him not paying attention." I stood up with my stuff and nodded at them both.

"Oh. Well I am Alyssa."

"Nice to meet you Alyssa, you too Mason. I should get going. See you around."

"Yeah," Mason got to his feet and locked eyes with me. "Hopefully."

I tried not to blush as I waved slightly and walked away. Alright I know I was only half vampire so my abilities weren't as sharp but I was sure that they were both vampires. I guess the Cullen's weren't the only ones that resided here.

Not a lot of people were here so I was out in about five minutes. I got back to the car to find Edward sitting there and he put a bag in the back of his Volvo. "Got everything."

"Yep. Thanks." I handed him back his change but he just made a face and said, "Keep it."

Knowing already that there was no point for me to try and argue with him I put his change in my pocket. "Are you alright?"

"Of course. Why do you ask me that?" I wondered.

"You look flushed." It was because of Mason but it wasn't like I was going to tell Edward that. Beside he had Alyssa. And most likely I wasn't even going to see them again, ever.

"I'm fine," I avoided his eye contact so I didn't break down and start blushing. I could feel his stare on my face for about a good minute before he pulled out and we left going home.

Going home I organized my binder in the kitchen while eating lunch that Esme made me. When I was finished I found myself watching TV with Emmett for awhile. Alice, Rosalie and Courtney got home later with a whole bunch of shopping bags and I just rolled my eyes. How much could you shop?

Then there was Alice. She definitely made sure I had something to do and had me trying on numerous numbers of cloths that she had gotten for me. I mean they were nice and all but I didn't need to try them on. Courtney and I were the same size so I was sure if they could fit her they could fit me.

"Alright," I said after awhile. Alice had just made me try on numerous pants, skirts, shirts, sweats and everything. "I have had a long day and I am tired. I will see you all tomorrow Morning."

Getting into bed I wrapped myself up in covers waiting for sleep but not before seeing his face in my head one last time. _Mason..._


	13. Sophomore

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was pregnant. Now, his two twin daughters find him. Can he repair there relationship and get Bella back?**

**For the schedule I gave Maddie I'm just writing it I don't actually know if you have to take those classes. Just having fun with it!(:**

**~A Vampire to Remember~**

**Chapter Thirteen: Sophomore, Maddie POV:**

6:15! BING...BING...BING...BIN-_SLAM!_

Stupid alarm clock. I wasn't even ready to wake up yet. It was way too early for me to have to wake up.

Then again I knew Alice probably couldn't wait to get Courtney and I up and it was best I wake up on my own. I didn't need Emmett coming in here and throwing water on me or anything. That would just make me cranky.

I got out of bed my feet thudding against the cold floor lightly. I made up my bed before dragging myself downstairs for some breakfast. As soon as I got in the kitchen I was welcomed with the warm smiles of Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello." I said to both of them going to the pantry to get some cereal.

"Good Morning," they both responded back. I poured some cereal in a bowl with milk before going to sit at the breakfast bar and eating peacefully.

"Are you excited?" Esme asked me.

I just shrugged. I really didn't care much I mean just a start to a new year. "I guess. I do want to see my schedule and all." I replied honestly. That was one thing I always got excited about for some reason.

What seemed like minutes I finished my breakfast and placed my bowl in the sink running upstairs into my bathroom. I took a long shower before stepping out and wrapping myself up in a towel. I painted my nails first and then did my make up. By the time I was done my nails were finished, perfect.

Going to my closet I had to look around awhile looking for something to wear. I wasn't sure yet what I wanted to do yet. Eventually I picked a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a floral double scoop tank that was blue and had some purple in it and then a Brown Elbow Sleeve Jacket. Looking at myself in the mirror I smiled after putting on a pair of flats and a Owl Pendant.

Going back into the bathroom I combed through my hair. I was glad that it decided to cooperate with me today. I decided to do a waterfall braid and then leave the rest of my hair out straight. I smiled to myself. Perfect.

"You look amazing." I spun around to see Courtney and smiled at her.

"Well so do you." She was wearing a Black cropped tee with a ruffled Pink Miniskirt and a denim jean jacket. She had on black flats and earrings. Her hair was out straight and she had her make up done up like mines.

"How much time do we have before we leave?" I wondered as we moved back into my room and she sat down on the couch in there.

"About five minutes."

"Alright." I grabbed my phone and turned on the camera and pointed it to Courtney, "Say cheese."

She smiled and I grinned sending it to Mom. "Your turn." I smiled at Courtney as she took a picture and then we took one together. It wasn't long before Mom responded and I had to look away from my phone. I missed her.

"Alright everyone come downstairs, it is almost time to go." Yelled Esme. I smiled at Courtney and she disappeared smiling back. I grabbed my tote bag and my binder before leaving. Courtney met me and we walked downstairs meeting everyone else.

After doing family shots Esme and Carlisle watched us go. Courtney and I got into Edward's Volvo and rode with him. Rosalie and Emmett rode in Emmett's jeep while Alice and Jasper took Alice's Porsche.

I bit my lip the whole way. I was excited and nervous at the same time and then their was the part of me that just wanted to go back home to Mom and Grandpa Charlie and return to my old life. I was scared to get to comfortable here.

Finally once we go to school I gaped like a fish at it. The school was huge. I mean wow. People were walking in talking and laughing and some couples were holding hands. I gulped. Great.

Slowly I got out of the car and sighed with my bad over my shoulder and binder in my hands. This was great. Together we all walked to the main office to get our schedules. The lady sitting at the front desk gave them to us putting them in sheet protectors. We thanked her before walking into the hallway.

I looked at my schedule quickly.

_Band_

_Algebra II_

_Study Hall_

_English 10 Honors_

_Spanish III _

_Lunch_

_Chemistry Honors _

_World History A.P._

Seemed pretty easy. So far I liked it. I smiled at being placed into Band. I was happy they did that. That was one class that I always enjoyed. It was just nice to play different kinds of music and stuff. I loved it. And it was first period everyday. That should be fun.

"What do you have?" Courtney asked and I handed her my schedule. She closely examined it closely and nodded.

"We have anything together?" I wondered.

"Study Hall, English Honors and Lunch."

"Cool."

We all talked about our schedules for a couple minutes and we were all in the same lunch period. I guess that was kind of cool and all. Eventually we separated and I went to the band room. I sat down in a empty chair and waited for the teacher to enter.

I heard people murmuring talking about the new people who had joined the school and smirked a bit even though they seemed to be a bit off. I mean the only blonde girl we had was Rosalie and Alice didn't have her hair in ringlets so what were they talking about? I mean they got it right when they said guy with a big build. I knew they were talking about Emmett then.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and spun around smiling gently. "Hi. I'm Allison. What's your name?"

"Maddison. But people call me Maddie." I wondered if she was going to ask about us Cullen's and Hales. It had been decided Jasper and Rosalie were brother and sister who had been adopted together because Esme and Carlisle didn't want to split them up. The rest of us were Cullen's. Edward and I would be brother and sister because of the hair even though in actual life he happened to be my father.

"Oh. Have you just moved here?" I nodded.

"Oh that's nice. What do you play?" She wondered.

"Flute."

"Oh I play Tenor Saxophone."

"Cool."

"How old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen."

"Lucky. I wish I had a Summer birthday." I chuckled a bit. She seemed pretty cool. I could see myself being friends with her maybe.

I found myself talking to her for awhile. She introduced me to some of her other friends Jessica and Ashley. Ashley played flute and Jessica played Trumpet. They all seemed really nice.

Finally just before Morning announcements came on the band teacher walked in. She stood their smiling and stood before everyone. She was wearing a black and white dress with heels. Honestly I thought that it was a cute outfit.

"Well good morning everyone. I am Mrs. Roberts and I will be your band teacher this year." She gave everyone a warm smile. "Alright. First I am going to take attendance."

She went through the list and I said here when she got to me. I looked around. There were a lot of people here. We didn't do much we just filled out a paper and stuff. Thinking about things I knew I had to get my instrument which was home. I would ask Mom to send it over or maybe I would just get a new one. I wasn't sure yet.

After first period I moved on to my next class Algebra II, great. I hated math. I found that the most stressful subject ever. The teacher talked all period before we could move on and I met up with Courtney in study hall. Emmett and Jasper were also in that class with us.

"How was your day?" Asked Emmett.

I rolled my eyes, "Aren't you supposed to ask that when school is over?"

He sat their looking deep in thought. "Oh. Yeah." We all just looked at him chuckling a bit. "Well how has your day been so far?" He asked Courtney and I.

"It's been fine." I answered the same time Courtney said, "It's been amazing."

"What have you had so far?" Jasper wondered looking at us both.

"Band and then Algebra II." I said.

"I've had A.P. Biology so far with Dad and then we both had Gym." I shook my head. Courtney loved doing all A.P. Classes or Honors. She loved school so it was just her thing. She could probably just graduate early. I wasn't surprised she was in Biology. I mean she could do Chemistry later if she chose to.

"Ah. What do you have next?"

"English 10 Honors." We answered together. Aside from Band I was in love with English class. A big part of it was because I loved to read. I knew that was the biggest reason why and I always found it a fun subject.

By the time Study Hall was over I could tell that I was going to love that class. It should be fun especially with Emmett in there. Courtney and I moved to English 10 Honors which was upstairs. My other classes had been downstairs so this would be my first time up here. It was right across from the staircase though so we just walked right in.

We sat down in the back next to one another and talked as other people came in. I saw Allison walk in and smiled at her waving. She waved back and came over to us. "Hi."

"Hi. Allison this is Courtney Cullen."

"Your sister?" I nodded.

"Wow. I had someone named Alice Cullen in my other class are you related to her too?"

Together we nodded but Courtney responded. "Yes. We are all adopted."

"Oh. How many of you guys are there?" We weren't offended by her question. We just answered.

"Rosalie and Jasper are actual brother and sister. They are Juniors. Edward, Emmett, Alice, Courtney and I were all adopted later on."

She nodded. "Oh cool. Well how are you guys liking the story so far?"

"It's cool." We answered together and then we all chuckled.

"Well that's good. Have you thought about joining sports or clubs or anything like that?" She asked and I shrugged. I hadn't given it thought.

"What kind of sports?"

"Well to start off the year we have Cheerleading, Field Hockey, Cross Country and Soccer."

I sat back and chuckled at those two talking about Cheerleading. I knew most likely Courtney would try out. I mean I could see her doing it.

We all got sat around by each other in class which was fun. We didn't do much in that class just talked about the curriculum this year. The bell rang ending our fun chat. I walked all the way to Spanish and saw Edward in that class. I found out they placed me in Advanced which was fine. I had to sit right behind Edward though which was kind of weird. Maybe I would poke his back if he ever got on my nerves or something.

"How do you like your day so far?" He asked. I shrugged. "It's alright I guess. I mean I can't wait to go home."

He chuckled a bit. "Yes well we found out we have some friends here."

"What do you mean friends?" I wondered. I glanced and no one was paying attention to us talking. Besides the teacher was in her own little world right now.

"Well the Denali Coven lived here years ago. We would visit sometimes but not for long. It's been about seventy years since they have last been here. They are back. We will be in school with them."

"Oh. And who exactly will we be in school with?"

"Well there is Kate, Tanya and Irina. They are all sisters. Eleazar and Carmen are what they consider there parents like how Emmett, Rosalie, Alice Jasper and I do with Carlisle and Esme. You will meet them soon next period excluding Eleazar and Carmen. From what I understand they have two new people with them." I nodded.

"What grade are they in?"

"Kate, Tanya and Irina are portraying Juniors. The other two I don't know." I nodded my head. Interesting.

We waited for the bell to ring for lunch and when it did we got up and walked to the cafeteria. In the back of the lunch room were the rest of the family with five other figures but I didn't see their face. Just hair. Da- I mean Edward and I walked over to them. I took a seat next to Courtney and Edward sat on my other side.

"It's nice to see you again." Murmured someone with strawberry blonde hair. "I am Tanya." She spoke introducing herself.

"Maddie."

"Courtney."

"I am Kate."

"Irina."

"I'm Alyssa."

"I'm Mason."

I snapped my head to the person that said Mason. Sure enough it was him. They guy I had ran into yesterday at the store. The most gorgeous guy that I had ever seen. The guy who I had feel asleep dreaming about. Mason. This had to be a sign.

"Nice to see you again." Mason said to me and I nodded trying not to blush. I had to bite the inside of my cheeks.

"Yeah you too."

"You two have met before?" Courtney asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I walked into him at the store by accident."

I noticed Courtney giving me a look but I didn't acknowledge it. Mason. I mean us meeting like this. Had to mean something, right?

Everyone was in deep conversation and I found myself glancing at Mason over. Whenever I would catch his eye I would look away and play with a strand of my hair. Courtney kept smiling at me. I was ready to step on her foot. Nothing was funny.

In my pocket I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out.

**Stop eye flirting with Mason. It is weird!- Courtney.**

I rolled my eyes. **No one was flirting and stop smiling at me. It's creepy!**

I put my phone back then not wanting to risk Edward seeing. I mean that would just be plain weird. I found out that Mason was portraying a Junior but Alyssa was portraying a Sophomore.

I was kind of hoping, well really hoping he was going to be portraying as a Sophomore. I guessed this was the only thing that we would have together. Better than nothing though. I wanted to get to know him.

After lunch I dragged myself to Chemistry Honors.

I sat down in the back at a lab table and fiddled around with my fingers. I could only hope time would pass soon.

"Can I sit here?" I turned up my gaze. Mason.

"Sure."

We smiled at each other. "I thought you were a Junior."

"I am."

"Then why are you taking Chemistry Honors."

"Well usually I take Biology and I haven't tried this class in a long time." I nodded. Oh okay. Well at least he was here with me.

"That's cool."

"I know."

"What do you have next?"

"A.P. US History. You?"

"A.P. World History." I chuckled.

"Oh. So we just have this class?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well better than nothing. Besides you have my sister in your next period class."

"I thought you were all Juniors?"

"I meant Alyssa."

"You and Alyssa are only brother and sister?" He nodded and I smiled. I felt much better knowing this for sure. I had suspected a bit but now knowing it for sure felt so much better.

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering. Cool."

"Why were you jealous?"

I rolled my eyes, "Not at all."

That was it of our conversation before class started. I didn't find class a drag with Mason. We played footsies. He was really fast and being half vampire I got him some good times. Eventually it ended though and I went to A.P. World History. Alyssa was there and Alice. This would be fun.

"Hi Maddie."

"Hi Alyssa, Alice."

"How was class?"

"Fun."

"What did you have?"

"Chemistry. It was fun."

"Well that nice. Anyone we know in there?" Alice wondered. I had a feeling she already knew but was asking anyways.

"Yeah. Mason."

"Oh."

"I hope he didn't annoy you too bad."

"Nah. He's cool." I responded. Alice gave me a secret smile before her and Alyssa started a conversation on Fashion Week. All I could think about all period and for the rest of the day was Mason. Oh yeah. This was going to be a good year.

**Thanks for all of the reviews everyone. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	14. This is going to be a Great Year

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was pregnant. Now, his two twin daughters find him. Can he repair there relationship and get Bella back?**

**For the schedule I gave Maddie I'm just writing it I don't actually know if you have to take those classes. Just having fun with it!(:**

**~A Vampire to Remember~**

**Chapter Fourteen: This is going to be a great year, Maddie POV:**

As soon as the bell rang signaling that it was time for us to all go home I grinned. I got all of my stuff and then left the school walking to the parking lot. I met up with Courtney and we walked together.

"How did you like it?" She asked.

I smiled. "It was cool."

"Yeah. So you like Mason?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked stopping.

"Oh come on you guys were so flirting."

"No we weren't and shut up before the supernatural here's you and think something is going on," I hissed at her and she just chuckled. I glared darkly at her but stopped when I saw everyone walking towards us. Didn't need them asking questions.

"So is now a good time to ask, how was your day?"

"Amazing," Courtney said.

"It was fine." I said trying not to stare at Mason. I mean I really wanted to. He was just so darn cute but I was pretty sure that everyone would notice.

I let my eyes meet his for a couple of seconds and something sparked. I don't know how to explain it. I looked away though before everyone noticed.

"So we will all come by around seven." Irina stated just as I started paying attention to the conversation.

"Okay. Carlisle should be home by then plus he and Esme will be very glad to see all of you." Said Edward.

There was a bit more chatter before we all parted ways. I was happy to be going home. I needed a rest plus I would be seeing Mason again later so that gave me something to look forward to. After

getting home Esme called Courtney and I into the kitchen and we had a snack. She made us turkey sandwiches and they were so yummy.

"So how was the first day?" Esme asked. I then noticed how everyone was now in the kitchen, well everyone except Carlisle who was still at the hospital.

"It was fine." I responded simply.

"I loved it," Courtney said.

There were a course of responses before Esme asked Courtney and I, "What classes are you girls taking?"

Courtney answered first, "A.P. And Honors classes." I saw Edward beaming at her and rolled my eyes. That shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone. Courtney was in love with school and wanted every class to be some sort of a challenge.

"Oh that's nice."

"What about you Maddie," Esme asked and I shrugged. I knew everyone was looking at me. I could feel all of their gazes on me.

"Taking regular classes."

"Liar." Courtney chimed. "She has English and Chemistry honors. She is even taking A.P. World History."

I shrugged biting my sandwich, "So." Wasn't a big deal.

"It's rude to chew and talk at the same time," I heard Rosalie comment. I turned my head to her and started chewing and talking say, "I don't really care Rosalie," but it came out more as, "I o'nt rwelly care Rowslie."

She looked disgusted and I turned back around swallowing before getting up and grabbing a soda for myself and a water for Courtney. I finished my sandwich and drank my Soda happily.

"So Maddie, you going to do any sports?" Asked Emmett.

"Probably not."

"Why?"

I shrugged, "Don't know I don't really want to. I might change my mind. Maybe Volleyball." Yeah. I might try out for Volleyball. I did enjoy that sport actually.

"What about you Courtney."

"Cheerleading."

I would expect nothing less. I didn't really care I mean I didn't have a problem with cheerleaders or anything like that.

"Yeah, well if you excuse me I have to go and call Mom."

"Why?"

I wasn't really sure who asked but I responded with, "I need my instrument for band." And then I was upstairs.

"What does she play?" I could hear Edward murmur.

"Flute," I yelled running upstairs and into my bedroom. I sighed and called Mom quickly.

She answered on the second ring. "Your late." I commented before she could even say anything.

"Hush. I left my phone downstairs."

"Still late to answer." I smirked a bit. I could see her rolling her eyes through the phone.

"How was school?"

"It was fine."

"So I've heard."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Anyways do you like your schedule?"

"Yeah, it's cool. That's partly why I am calling you."

"What's wrong?"

"Can you send over my flute."

"Oh, of course. I should have thought of that already." I chuckled.

"Alright well you will have your very precious instrument soon."

"Thanks."

"Anything else."

"I miss you." It was weird. Going to school for the first day and not having Mom there.

"I miss you too. Both of you but I will see you girls again eventually."

I groaned. "So tell me about Mason." I almost dropped my phone. Fucking Courtney.

"Who?" Yeah, I'll just act like I don't know what she is talking about.

"You know the new boy Mason."

"Where did you here that from?" I wondered really wishing she would cut the conversation. I mean I was sure everyone could hear.

"I don't tell my sources."

"Well your sources are dead wrong."

"Whatever you say Maddie."

"Yeah well sorry gotta go Mom." I said before saying, "Love you. Bye." I could hear her laughing in the background. I would've talked to her longer but I didn't want to talk about Mason or anything like that.

I threw my phone on my bed before running downstairs and glaring at Courtney. Everyone was still in the kitchen and I continued to glare at her.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate you?" I asked her.

"You will get over it."

"Oohhh what's going on?" Asked Emmett.

"Nothing," I snapped. Alice just laughed and I glared at her. Edward could read her thoughts so she better keep them to herself or something. "Anyways Mom is going to get my instrument to me asap!"

"I didn't know you played an instrument," said Edward.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," I smirked. I heard him mutter, 'I wish that would change.' but otherwise I didn't comment.

Rosalie and Alice were engrossed in a shopping conversation which I partially listened to. Other than that I found my thoughts drifting off to Mason. I couldn't wait for them to all get here later. I just wanted to see him again.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Emmett. I then noticed everyone staring.

"Huh?" What had I missed.

"Your smiling. You never smile like that."

I didn't comment but bit my lip. "Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing."

"It was nothing."

"Yeah sure."

"You are an awful liar." Rosalie commented.

"No one was talking to you." I snapped.

"Well I chimed in anyways." I rolled my eyes. I just wanted to punch her in the face sometimes. Then again I would probably get grounded for that and I couldn't have that. I mean there was Mason to think about.

I groaned. I was already so head over heals for him.

I heard the car from outside when it pulled up. Carlisle had just gotten home a little while ago so there was only one possible answer right? The Denali's!

I smiled running to my door that closed and standing there. I wasn't sure if I should walk out of my room yet or anything. I mean what should I do?! Mason was here?!

I guessed that I was thinking of Mason for too long before Courtney came into my room and smiled.

"Mason is here."

"Would you shut up," I hissed at her.

"Sorry," no she wasn't. I knew she wasn't. So I glared at her and she smirked, I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

Courtney pulled my arm and I let her drag me downstairs, well not really considering we just stood on the stairs and watched as Carlisle opened the door. "Hel-, oh my. How nice to see you all again. Come in, come in." I smiled.

Of course that was Carlisle. That was the person he was. Compassionate, caring and so much more. I was starting to understand now everyone's position in the house. And I was starting to understand more and more why Carlisle was leader. It made sense.

"Esme dear, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Courtney and Maddie could you all come here for a moment."

I walked down the stairs as the Denali's entered but my eyes sought out Mason. When I found him, I saw him looking at me. Our eyes locked and I felt like it was only us two in the room. I blushed and quickly looked away. No one else noticed, thank god, and if they did they weren't showing it.

"Courtney, Maddie," Carlisle gestured to us. "Theses are the Denali's and oh, sorry...I didn't get your names." He was looking at Mason and Alyssa."

"I am Mason," Mason said introducing himself. "And this is my sister, Alyssa."

"Nice to meet you both."

"You too." Alyssa replied.

I noticed how everything was calm. There wasn't any tension between anyone or anything like that. Probably Jasper but it was still a good thing.

"So when did you all arrive?" Carlisle asked as we all moved to the living room.

The person who introduced as Eleazer spoke but I wasn't paying attention. At the moment I was trying to keep my heart going at the same rate considering Mason had just taken a seat down next to me. Oh my god.

He is so damn gorgeous.

When our eyes met I smiled. "Hey," it came out in a hushed whisper. Great.

"Hi." He responded smiling.

I was glad that everyone else was invested in their own private conversations. That way I knew that no one was being nosy. I had a feeling that even though Courtney was talking to Alyssa she would still be nosy anyways. I mean she was my sister.

"How did you like school?" Mason asked after awhile.

I shrugged. "It was alright I guess. Give it a few more weeks and you will have to drag me their so I actually go."

Mason laughed, "I feel the exact same way."

Just by the way he was looking at me I could tell this was going to be one of the best years that I ever had.

**Sorry you had to wait so long. I promise there will be more dialogue between Mason and Maddie later. Thanks for all of your amazing reviews though! :) Until next update!**


	15. Can't wait

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was pregnant. Now, his two twin daughters find him. Can he repair there relationship and get Bella back?**

**~A Vampire to Remember~**

**Chapter Fifteen: Can't wait, Maddie POV:**

Things were suddenly just falling into the right place. Everything just felt right. I had grown closer to all of my family even, Edward surprisingly. I never thought that would happen a day in my life but it did and I enjoyed it. I talked to Mom basically everyday. Courtney and I would be going back to, Forks to spend Christmas with her and I could not wait. I missed her, a lot. She was one of my best friends in life.

At the moment I was getting ready for school brushing my teeth and listening to the news. Emmett had the TV turned up from downstairs and plus with my half vampire hearing I could hear it perfectly fine. I wasn't even sure why I was listening though, I could hear the raining beating against my window perfectly fine so I already knew to dress for rainy weather.

As soon as I was done brushing my teeth I went to my closet. I picked out a pair of denim skinny jeans, a Navy sweatshirt that read Hollister and brown boots. I left my hair out made sure to have a hair tie on me just in case I ended up needing it later. After I finished putting on my belt I got my stuff and went downstairs. Everyone was there already speaking amongst themselves.

"Are you ready yet?" Rosalie asked and I rolled my eyes ignoring her question. I was not sure why she cared I mean she knew that whoever was driving would be going past the speed limit anyways.

As soon as I grabbed my lunch and put it in my bag we were all off to school. I was excited. I wanted to see Mason. I could not help but wonder though if everyone suspected I liked him or something. I did not exactly try to hide it but at the same time it was not like I made it obvious either.

At least I hope I didn't.

I went straight to my locker as I entered the school. I only used it sometimes and this just happened to be one of those moments. I put my lunch in there and then went to my first period.

"Maddie."

I spun around. "Hey Mason," I tried to say casually. He was so cute. Ugh. I wanted him, really bad.

"Hey. Where are you off to?" He asked.

"First period," I smiled.

"Ah." I could not help but chuckle. "How was your night?"

"It was alright I guess. Yours?"

"Tiring?"

"May I ask why?"

"You may."

I smiled and leaned into him a little bit when he spoke. His scent was absolutely mouth watering. "Why was your night tiring?"

"Well you see my sister is very annoying and she would not shut up over how 'this outfit does not match' and blah blah blah." I laughed as Mason tried to imitate Alyssa's voice. It was quit amusing.

"I'm sure she was not that bad." Mason gave me a incredulous look when I said this. I bit my lip trying not to chuckle. He could always make me laugh.

"Try living with Courtney, Mason. Now she is annoying in the Morning. Add Rosalie and Alice to that and I can guarantee that you will have the biggest headache in the world." I told him.

After gazing into my eyes he ended up grinning. I noticed the small step he took to me. "Do you still have a headache?"

"Thankfully, not this morning."

"Well that's good. Look I got to go but I will see you later?" I nodded. Of course he would.

We went our separate ways then. The day was a little bit slow to be honest. I was ready to just go home by the time I was in Spanish. At least I would see Mason in lunch next period. We were working on a packet and could work in partners in Spanish. I was talking to Edward while I did it. Since he had been around for awhile he knew lots of things and I would just look at his answers when I was not sure.

"So." I looked up from my paper at Edward who looked slightly confused. I put down my paper and pen and quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

He sighed but said nothing. I guessed he was not sure how to word what he wanted to say.

"Just spit it out!" I hissed at him. The awkwardness he was giving off was annoying. I mean whatever he wanted to say or ask I wanted him to come out with it already.

"So, you and Mason." I groaned internally.

"What about me and Mason?"

"Mason and I." Edward corrected me.

"Thanks but English came and passed. Anyways what about Mason and I?"

"You too seem to be getting quit close with one another."

I shrugged avoiding his gaze and finishing my work. "We are friends."

"He likes you."

I could feel my heart stop and then quickly start beating. I wanted to blush but bit the inside of my cheek and tried to get myself under control. It was too later though because Edward was already giving me a look of realization and something else that I could not exactly point out yet.

"And how would you know that?" I looked him in the eyes and could not help but roll my eyes when he tapped his head.

"It's rude to read people's thoughts."

"Couldn't really help it." Edward said shrugging it off. "Do you return his feelings?"

"I am not answering these questions."

"You do, don't you?"

I stayed quit. "I am not exactly fond over the idea of you too dating."

"I don't care what your fond over. I will do as I please."

"No need to get defensive."

"Are you always this annoying?" He did not respond and I just finished my work before getting a head start of some of my homework. Thankfully

Edward did not bother me again but I was still embarrassed by what had happened.

I was thankful I had to go to my locker so I had time to blush on the way. It was mostly a deserted hallway anyways so I was not worried about anyone asking me if I was alright.

Mason like me. Or was Edward lying to me? No! He would not do that especially since he made it clear that he wished we had a better relationship then the one we did now.

_Yeah, he probably wishes you would become like Courtney and call him Dad all the time,_ my inner thoughts screamed at me, causing me to roll my eyes and then change my thoughts to the matter at hand.

I took my time walking to the cafeteria. I hoped that no one questioned me on why I was late and I hoped that I was not blushing either.

I sighed and sat down next to Courtney. "Where were you?" Rosalie asked.

"I had to go to my locker," I was not really up for talking and made sure to avoid the eyes of Edward.

I felt his gaze a couple of times and tried my best not to shift but at moments I could not help it. All I could think about was what he said about Mason. He liked me. Maybe I would talk to him later today or at least I would try to. I mean we did have Chemistry together and that just wasn't in the learning sense either.

Thankfully time seemed to be on my side at the moment since lunch passed by pretty quick and then I was off to Chemistry with Mason. We usually always walked together. It felt so right.

As we walked I noticed how my fingers slightly twitched. I just wanted to entwine my fingers with his but I did not think that was going to happen, not yet anyways.

"Are you feeling alright?" Mason asked me before Chemistry started. The teacher was usually always late so we had plenty of time to talk.

"Yeah, why?"

Mason shrugged. "You were really quite during lunch did not really say anything. I thought something was wrong." He sounded worried. In a way I hoped he was but didn't want to get my hopes us that he actually returned my feelings.

"I'm fine. Long day."

"Yeah. I can't wait to go home."

"Tell me about it."

It was quite for awhile but not in an awkward sense. We had a substitute for class and all we had to do was textbook work. "You should come over after school."

I looked up from my work at Mason and tried not to grin. He wanted to spend time with me. "And what would we do?" I moved in a little bit closer to him but not too much. I did not want to scare him away.

"Anything. Homework and we could talk. Hangout more."

"I like the sound of that."

"I was hoping you would."

"I'd have to ask my d- Edward but I am sure he will say yes."

I could tell that there was something Mason wanted to ask me at that moment but he didn't and just smiled, "Awesome."

Mason and I finished our work and then just talked for the rest of the period.

"The answer is yes," Alice spoke as I entered last period.

I looked at her questioningly. "You are aloud to hangout with Mason after school but you might want to ride home with us and then take your car over to his house."

"Okay." I felt my insides turning to jelly. I was so happy. Finally I could have some time with Mason even though his family would be there that didn't matter.

"You two will be the only one's there." Alice informed me smiling.

"Oh. I don't want to run everyone out of their house."

"Nonsense. We are all going hunting actually. Mason went last night by himself because he knew he was going to ask you today to spend some time with him."

I tried not to smile. This was just perfect. Spending time with Mason would get me to get to know him even better. Who knows maybe I would be able to find out if Edward was right and if he liked me or not. I could only hope so.

Courtney kept giving me smiles all period long. It was weird and quite annoying after awhile. "What?"

"So your going to be spending time with Mason after school today?"

"Yeah."

She gave me a knowing smile. "I bet you too will be together before the year is over."

I rolled my eyes but could not help but wonder if she was right. I mean if I wanted to know so bad I could just ask Alice but I did not need Edward reading her thoughts or Alice getting too excited.

"Your cloths are on your bed, Maddie."

"You picked out new cloths for me?" I wondered.

"Well when you were getting your lunch I dashed up to your room and picked out a different top. Trust me."

I did not say anything else about the matter. I just smiled and put up my messy hair in a pony tail.

"Oh and when you get home after you change tops put your hair back in a braid or something."

"Okay," I murmured.

"Your hair looks amazing in a braid. A waterfall braid will do. Mason won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

I tried not to blush when she said this. I think it was probably obvious to everyone at this point I liked him. I mean Edward, Courtney and Alice knew so I was sure the others suspected or had said something about it but I did not care. This was about Mason and I.

Damn. I really can't wait until school is over.

**Thank you for all of the reviews everyone! **


	16. Catch me If you Can

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was pregnant. Now, his two twin daughters find him. Can he repair there relationship and get Bella back?**

**~A Vampire to Remember~**

**Chapter Sixteen: Catch Me If You Can, Maddie POV:**

As soon as I got home I raced up the stairs to my bedroom and smiled once I saw what Alice had left on my bed. A white V-neck long sleeve shirt with a nice Floral Scarf that even went with my boots. I changed quickly before moving to my bathroom and doing my make up since I hadn't done it this morning. Just some eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara and some lip gloss. Quickly I brushed through my hair before deciding to go with Alice's advice and put my hair in a braid but a fishtail. I left the house after that saying good bye to everyone. I saw most of the Denali's as I left. I put my binder down on the passenger seat of my car before driving off to meet Mason.

Halfway there I pulled over. Crap. I didn't even know where they lived. That was when I neon colored sticky note caught my attention.

_Thought you might need this, have fun. _

_-Alice. _

I grinned reading the instructions to Denali's house that Alice had left me. They were pretty basic and easy to follow. I found myself pulling up in front of a gorgeous house in no time. I got out of my car and grabbed my stuff along the way walking up to the front door. Before I even got there Mason was opening the door and joining me.

"Hi."

"Hi." I was trying so hard not to blush at the moment.

"Come on in." Mason stepped to the side and I walked in the house looking around. It was very elegant and nice. I smiled.

"Nice house."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"So did they leave for hunting yet?"

"Well when I left everyone was there. They are probably gone by now though."

"Probably. Come on let's go to my room." Mason took my hand in his and I tried so hard not to blush as I followed him up the stairs, our hands still entwined together.

"Nice room," I commented dropping my stuff on the floor looking around.

"Thanks."

Mason's room was simple. Light blue walls. A big bed, a desk that held his computer and a printer. Dressers and in tables. And then I guessed that the door by his in table led to his closet.

We started doing homework a little bit after we entered his room. Mason was working at his desk and I was working sitting on his bed. Eventually after I got bored a bit I ended up crumbling a piece of paper and throwing it at him.

As soon as he began to turn I looked down at my paper and tried not to blush from smiling and I tried not to giggle. I looked up about ten seconds later and asked him, "Something wrong?" I could hear the hint in my voice and knew from his face that he could as well. I felt as if I was about to melt. Those damn eyes.

Ugh. I was so head over heals for him at this point.

"No," Mason gave me a grin. "Nothing wrong at all."

I turned my head in the other direction blushing at the wall. Once I was sure I had myself under control I turned back to Mason, at that same moment he threw a piece of paper at me which I nicely dodged.

"HEY!"

"Only re-paying the favor to you." Mason grinned and I chuckled. Alright. I guess that was okay. I got the paper that threw at me and held it in my hands.

"But I didn't even do anything," I said with an innocent voice letting my very devious smile come out.

"You are such a liar."

"Oh you love." I grinned. "Admit it."

"You know what, I don't think I will." Mason spoke giving me a devious smile of his own which made my stomach do flip flops. He was so damn cute. No that smile he was giving me was so damn sexy.

"Admit it," I said again.

"No."

"Fine." I threw the crumpled piece of paper that was in my hand hitting him square in the face. Ha ha!

"You shouldn't have done that." He spoke with the most devious smirk on his face and I dodged out of his room as quick as I could into the living room.

I used my half vampire hearing and listened to him chuckle. "I AM GOING TO GET YOU MADDIE BUT I WILL GIVE YOU A TEN SECOND HEAD START. NINE...EIGHT..." his voice trailed on.

_Crap. _

This was a moment where I wished that I had the full ability of a vampire in speed. I mean don't get me wrong or anything I was pretty fast yes but any full vampire could outrun me anytime. Fuck! He was already on four. I used my half vampire speed to get me out of the house and into the backyard. I grinned. The woods. This should be fun. I hid behind a tree before climbing up the top. He wouldn't find me up here. At least I don't think he would.

It was not even a full minute when I saw Mason come out the back doors. Fuck. Just my luck. He took in a deep breath. I knew that he was taking in the scent to see if he could find me quicker. By the smirk on his face I was guessing he smelt me out.

"I'm going to find you." Mason said walking into the woods. I could only hope he wouldn't guess I was up in a tree.

I watched as he helplessly looked around for me it. It was about three minutes before he spoke. "I can smell you but I can't find you," I think he was saying that more to himself than to me.

I leaned in closer to the tree a bit. While doing this I thought of Alice. I could not help it. She would probably through a fit if she was me doing this complaining about my cloths getting ruined but I could really care less. Just thinking of her face made me give a slight chuckle and snort.

I froze. Fuck. At the moment I could not see Mason but I could hear his feet. I finally caught a glimpse of him and moved over practically hugging the tree so my feet weren't on the branch anymore.

It was kind of like predator and pray. Except for a fun and entertaining way.

I was not going to lie to myself. I wanted him to catch me. I had not planned on making it easy for him though. Of course I just had to do something stupid so he would have a clue to where I was. Or maybe he didn't know still.

"Ah. So your a climber." Fuck! "Well you know Maddie," Mason spoke softly and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I can climb too."

I did not move. Just because he knew I was up in the trees didn't mean he knew what tree I was in.

"Come and catch me Mason." I said lightly knowing he could hear me. I took the chance to peak at him. His back was to me and he was walking straight. I guess it was worth it. I noticed him turn straight and immediately moved to make sure I was no longer in his sight.

I watched slightly as he climbed up a tree. Once his figure was gone I grinned and jumped down from the tree I was in and landed quiet gracefully I had to admit.

As soon as I was by the back door I felt a presence behind me and I stopped abruptly. I felt a hand wrap around my waist and cool warm lips to my ear.

"I got you," Mason whispered in my ears and I felt goosebumps serge through me.

I spun around and grinned. "So you did."

So close. Our faces were so close. I wanted it so bad. I wanted to kiss him so fucking bad that it was hurting me to think about it. I could only guess that he wanted the same thing since he was leaning into me as well. So close. Our faces were so close to each other.

"Maddie," Mason breathed.

"Mhm." I said wanting him to just kiss me already.

Our noses were now touching. Lips almost touching.

_Fuck!_

Stupid ring tone! Who the hell was calling me right now? I was trying to kiss the hottest guy ever and they were interrupting me!.

_So not cool!_

I sighed and Mason pulled away. "You should answer that."

I nodded even though I was thinking, _I really do not want to talk to anyone. I want to kiss you._

"Hello?" I answered annoyed not even looking at the caller ID to see who was calling.

"Maddie are you alright?"

Edward. I groaned. Of course it was him. I should have known. "Never better," I spoke sarcastically.

"Really because Alice had a vision and was watching..." of course. Gee thanks Alice. She could have done a better job at hiding her thoughts.

I could hear Alice's voice in the background now. "Edward why did you call her!? They were about to kiss!"

"Exactly," Edward yelled back at her irritated.

"Okay...okay I see it's yell in Maddie's ear over the phone day." I commented annoyed and groaned as they kept arguing. Well they ruined the kiss so it really did not matter anymore. "Bye now have fun hunting." I spoke hanging up at the same time I received a test message.

**You and Mason almost kissed...OMG I want all of the grave details later..okay? Don't leave anything out. OMG! Are you two dating now?-Courtney.**

I rolled my eyes not even responding and shoved my phone back in my pocket. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Mason spoke walking up to me.

"Where were we?" I murmured.

"I caught you." He said walking close to me.

"So you did." I smirked. I was not really sure what was going to happen now. It seemed like the moment was almost ruined.

Mason grinned and placed a kiss on my forehead.

_Thanks a lot Edward and Alice. Moment killers. _Well more so Edward but Alice should block her thoughts some more.

"Come on let's go back inside," Mason said taking my hand in his. I sighed but enjoyed our hands being together. I wish our lips could have been together though. Even if it was only for a few seconds.

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! They mean a lot to me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
